A Series of Fortunate Events
by silverrayne621
Summary: Summary Change: Now a series of mixed oneshots, none are connected, AU in some. Yaoi, Yuri, and Hetero pairings, New post! Moments, slash.
1. How Did I Fall In Love With You

Hello! Reporting live from my hotel room in California! I'm on vacation, so I'm using my raunchy laptop to type this, yes I am very aware for all of my readers who are reading No Love, No Respect, I haven't updated in a very long while, and I would have, but I forgot my notes, and I have writers block, badly, but I am not going to leave the story, oh no, just give me time to do this, and I'll have an update soon! Anywayz, this is a SasuNaru oneshot.

Alrighty!! Disclaimer time um... Sasuke... you take it away...

Sasuke: What ever... She doesn't own Naruto, I partially own him while Masashi Kishimoto owns the rest... Also she doesn't own the song, How Did I Fall in Love With You, its by the BackstreetBoys

Me: Thanks, now for the warnings... Naruto...tell em ...

Naruto: Okies!! Well um there will be boyxboy love in here, AU and um... not too sure what else.

Yea, what ever, anyway, Um, other pairings also include... LeeSaku and ShikaIno, don't like don't read...

Dedications To my bestest friend, and to my reviewers for No Love, No Respect

On Wit da show ya'll...

* * *

How Did I Fall in Love With You?

Twenty-five year old Uchiha Sasuke sighed, pushing a lock of his raven black hair out of his onyx eyes. Finally coming back to his hometown of Konoha, after four and a half years. After finding out that his best-friend and secret crush was leaving for college in America. The only reason he's coming back is because he got word of Lee and Sakura getting married along with Shikamaru and Ino. Sakura had said that Naruto is suppose to attend.

'_**Remember when, we never needed each other**_

_**The best of friends like**_

_**Brother and Brother**_

_**We understood, we'd never be,**_

_**Alone'**_

Damn, how he missed the baka, after hearing that Naruto left without saying good-bye, he didn't know what to do. Never even getting a chance to tell Naruto how he loved him, as he still does to this day... _'You better wait for me Naruto'_

'_**Those days are gone, and I want you so much**_

_**The night is long and I need your touch**_

_**Don't know what to say**_

_**I never meant to feel this way**_

_**Don't want to be**_

_**Alone tonight'**_

As he made it to Sakura's house later that evening, he immediately got glomped, and a shrill scream of "SASUKE-KUN!!!" he knew even though Sakura was getting married, she was still a fan-girl. "Sorry Sasuke, so how have you been, you barely kept in touch with us, but at least you gave us word you were ok...unlike Naruto..." Sakura trailed off.

"Well I've been fine, just finished college and... wait, what do you mean by 'at least you gave us word you were ok...unlike Naruto', he never called or anything after he left?" Sasuke asked perplexed. His onyx eyes showing confusion.

"Well, no Sasuke, he never called after he left... not even Iruka-sensei." Sakura's emerald eyes shined "What happed to us Sasuke? We used to be so close, but now..." she trailed off again.

"It's okay Sakura, he did say he was coming today didn't he?" Her fiancee Rock Lee asked.

"Yea" Sakura said, her green eyes lighting up "He should be here in about" The pink-haired woman looked at her watch "twenty-five-thirty minutes." Sakura's face immediately brightened.

"Hey Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea"

"Where are Shikamaru and Ino at?" Was Sasuke's awkward question.

"Oh!, they're in the dining room, come on let's go catch up."

**Later That Night**

Still no sign of Naruto as the couples, and Sasuke made their way to the church for the wedding and reception. As the wedding went off without a hitch, the couples were married and still no sign of Naruto.

Later that night at the reception, which was held at Shikamaru and Ino's place, everyone was dancing, having fun and just being there. The brides had long ago changed out of their wedding gowns, to something more appropriate.

Ino was wearing a purple dress with long sleves that are made of lace, not too short, not too long, while her pale blond hair was half up, half down. The dress really accented her baby blue eyes.

While Shikamaru was still wearing his grey tuxedo his hair was tamer out into a pony-tail that was lower, and not on the top of his head.

Sakura had chosen a silky green strapless dress, that accented her curled pink hair and emerald eyes.

Rock Lee, had changed littlest over the years, he still kept his 'burning youth'(1), bowl-cut, and bushy brows... but Sakura still loves him. Tonight he toned down on the green, and chose a brown tuxedo, which he looked great in.

Sasuke being in good spirit chose to wear a black tuxedo, which at the reception got swooned over by the bride-maids, and various others of different gender.

As he sighed and made his way to one of the chairs sitting at random places along the room. He thought _'Naruto, where are you, I thought you were coming back tonight'. _Suddenly as though his thoughts being answered, the doors suddenly bursted open, and there in all his blond hair and blue eyed glory, stood Naruto, in a dark blue tuxedo that was partially opened.

'_**What can I do, to make it right**_

_**Falling so hard, so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?'**_

"Sorry I'm late, my flight got delayed, 'cause there's snow in Boston, and it was hell trying to get onto the plane, 'cause everyone wanted to leave immediately... and so yea." Naruto trailed off putting ana rm behind his head, completely unaware of the onyx eyes looking at him.

"It's quite alright Naruto, we understand, don't worry" Sakura said smiling gently.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan? I mean I could have gotten here earlier, if I could fly and all." Naruto said smiling

"Yes Naruto" Sakura said "Now if you say it was snowing then lets go get you some food and warmed up."

"Alright! Do you have any Ramen?" Naruto asked childishly.

"Yes Naruto, there's some in the kitchen" Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed "Some things never change."

'_**I hear your voice**_

_**And I start to tremble**_

_**Brings back the child that, I resemble'**_

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Naruto's voice had changed...a lot. It was now deeper, and huskier, very different than the whining voice he remembered 5 years ago. Naruto's voice, it made him feel smaller, like he was back in their pre-k days. He knew he had to find Naruto. Now.

'_**I cannot pretend that we can still be friends**_

_**Don't wanna be,**_

_**Alone Tonight'**_

'_That song' _Sasuke thought, _'It reminds me of exactly how I feel about Naruto.' _Was the thought in Sasuke's head. He needed to find the boy...no man... now. _'Where would he be though?'_ Was the question in Sasuke's head.

Finally after some 'intense' searching, Sasuke found Naruto dancing with Hinata, he felt jealousy and possessiveness stir inside his body. How dare Naruto not even come to see him. But along with the jealousy and possessiveness he also felt, what, rejection, sadness? What was it, oh yea that's right Naruto's straight. He forgot about that.

'_**What can I do to, make this right**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did I do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?'**_

How did Sasuke fall in love with him? _'That's simple' _Sasuke thought _'I fell in love with him because of his smile, eyes, and the way he can cheer someone up, aw..hell I love everything about that baka.'_ Sasuke thought smiling a little. _'If he's happy with Hinata, then I won't get in their way.' _Sasuke thought as he walked onto the balcony over-looking the bay, which sits near Shikamaru and Ino's house.

Naruto sighed and looked away from Hinata, he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes, and how he seemed rejected. He didn't know why though, was it because Sakura got married, or Ino, or even Hinata, it wasn't because Naruto wasn't there earlier, because all he and Sasuke are, are best-friends. Yea best-friends and nothing more, but something, he didn't know what, led him to the balcony door, to which his raven haired friend was on the other side of.

Sasuke was well aware of the body present behind him, to which he thought it was Sakura. "Go away Sakura, I'm fine, just got stuffy is all." was directed towards 'Sakura'.

When Sasuke said that, Naruto's heart skipped a beat or two. His voice was so damn sexy, makes you wanna have an orgasm right there. Then he smirked, "Well 'Sasuke-kun' I guess that you're losing your touch, 'cause one, I am not Sakura, and two, you don't want to be left alone, even I know that."

Sasuke's heart stopped. "Naruto?" was his hesitant question

"Right on head" Was Naruto's answer.

Then Sasuke turned around towards Naruto, he looked so much better up-close than far-away. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "Well Sasuke-'**kun'** long time no see. I also see that you finally got that stick that was up your ass for um... our whole high-school time."Naruto said a silly smile on his face. Sasuke caught on and smirked.

"Well Naruto it has been along time and I see you are finally smarter that the average ant, what a big improvement." Was the teasing reply from Sasuke. Then both just bursted out laughing.

'_**Oh I want to say this right **_

_**And it has to be tonight**_

_**Just need you to know, oh yeah'**_

As their laughing spell wound down Naruto looked up as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "That was good Sasuke we need to do that again sometime." Naruto said as he walked over to his friend and put his arms around his neck and hugged him. "I've missed you, you know that right?" was the quiet question, coming from Naruto, his sky blue eyes held a far-off look in them.

Sasuke stiffened at first then he carefully put his arms around the blonds waist loosely and hugged back. "Yes Naruto and I've missed you also, very much" Was the answer to Naruto's question as Sasukes's onyx eyes started to get the same far-off look, and everything but the music faded away.

'_**I don't want to live this life**_

_**I don't want to say goodbye**_

_**With you I wanna spend**_

**_The_** **_rest of my life'_**

As Sasuke looked in to Naruto's eyes he saw love, kindness, and sadness? Why was Naruto sad? As the music continued to play one line stayed in his head 'With you I wanna sped the rest of my life' exactly how he felt with Naruto, he wanted to wake up everyday with Naruto by his side, Sasuke never wanted to leave him again, he didn't want Naruto to leave again, he wanted to spend the rest of his life and beyond...with Naruto. He needed a way to tell him without messing up or saying something wrong. Then it came to him as the familiar melody came up that showed the chorus was coming up. Quietly he rested his head on the blonds shoulder and began to quietly sing along with the chorus...

'_**What can I do, to make it right**_

_**Falling so hard, so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

**_How did I fall in love_** **_with you?'_**

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Sasuke quietly sing along with the music, at first he thought the man was just singing along then as Sasuke looked up he saw love and adoration shine in Sasuke's black eyes. _'He actually loves me?' _Was the question in the blond boys mind, his heart started beating faster, _'no way this is too good to be true, he can't love me.' _Naruto searched Sasuke's eyes for any sign of a joke, or that he was dreaming, but as Sasuke held him tighter, and started swaying along with the music, Naruto just let go, he decided that if this was a dream then so be it, he wasn't gonna pass this up. But how to tell him I love him back, once again everything faded away but for the music. Naruto smiled, the music, that would help him. He didn't know what overcame him as he looked onto the raven haired mans eyes, he didn't even know the song, it just came to him as he sang back

'_**What did I do, to make it right**_

_**Falling so hard, so fast this time**_

_**Everything's changed, we never knew**_

_**How did I fall ,in love, with you?'**_

And with that, the music ended and Naruto leaned up and Sasuke leaned down and their lips met in a kiss, under the midnight sky, with all the stars smiling down on the best-friends, and now lovers.

Naruto awoke the next morning, in an unfamiliar bed, and in the arms of... Sasuke!? He was a little scared at first, but then he smiled remembering the reception party, and then how they shared the kiss under the moon and stars. As he drifted off to sleep on the song rang in his mind. And he smiled, _'I guess this answers it' _then he let sleep over take him.

* * *

Well, I hafta say I'm kinda disappointed this didn't turn out the way I planned, ah well you guys tell me, I know it sucks, and I really need to stop writing, but please no flames, I can take Con. Crit. But not flames. So please review. Oh yea also this is gonna be a one-shot song-fic series, and I would be happy if you guys would request an song and pairing and if you want it an AU or not and I could write it, but I know that noone is gonna request cause my skills are terrible, ah well please review anyway.

Notes

(1) isn't that what Lee says? I keep on forgetting.


	2. Concrete Angel

Hey ya'll, Im so happy you guys(and girls) reviewed, well anyway here is da next one.

Title: Concrete Angel

By: Me

Genre: Drama-ish

Pairings: SasuNaru

Warnings: Boy Love, Character Death(I guess you could call it that)

Disclaimer: I am in no way responsible for this excellent anime, nor did I write, sing, or create this song called _'Concrete Angel' _its by Martina McBride. Though I do admit to changing the lyrics a bit to fit the fic.

Ah well on with the show...

'_Song lyrics'_

'**_Thoughts'_**

regular speech

* * *

'_He walks to school with the lunch he's packed_

_Nobody knows what he's holding back_

_Wearin' the same thing he wore yesterday_

_He's hiding the bruises and cuts with linen and lace'_

**_'Another day at the academy' _**Thought Uzumaki Naruto as he walked down the dirt road towards the school. With his usual ramen cup in his bag, he made his way into the school, and into Iruka-sensei's class. **_'Fifteen minutes late, ah well, can't always be perfect.' _**

As he slowly opens the door, people look up to greet the person, but stop when they see who it is. Snickers broke through out the room, as they looked at him. Noticing that he has been wearing the same thing everyday this week, some of the class breaks out laughing.

'_The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes he wishes he was never born'_

Iruka looks up at the door and spots Naruto walking in **_'Fifteen minutes late? He's never this late.' _**"Naruto-kun? Are you okay? You're never this late, even if you do wake up late"

The class snickers.

"No need to worry Iruka-sensei, I was just lost in thought...It won't happen again! I promise." Naruto smiles a goofy smile.

More Snickers.

"Now Naruto, we all know you hate life, but you don't have to kill yourself by thinking too hard." Sakura teased Naruto.

Pain flashed in Naruto baby blue eyes. "Ha ha Sakura-chan, very funny." He smiled, but that smile never made it to his eyes, no one saw it but a dark haired boy in the very back.

'_Through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise above_

_But his dreams_ _give him wings_

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete Angel'_

He doesn't let that little insult get to him, especially on the outside, but on the inside he's crying. Crying because his so called friends are also laughing at him. He doesn't even show his pain as he laughs a fake laugh. He'll show them, he'll show them that he is the strongest out of them all.

'_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes, it'll be too late'_

That night when the villagers came into Naruto's apartment the blond was waiting for them. "I guess you are looking forward to this huh demon?" Spat a villager angrily. He just smiles as the villagers advance on him. As they rip and shred him, only one thought runs through his mind. **_'Hold on a little longer koi, I'm almost home...'_**

'_Through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise above_

_But his dreams give him wings_

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete angel'_

_**'Finally my soul can rest, I don't have to wear a mask, and I can be happy. I'm coming mother, father, koi...'**_

'_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel boy with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot.'_

Early that morning a funeral was held for the forgotten boy. Where the boy's grave sits on the hill, a statue of a short petite boy, with spiky hair, and kind, yet lifeless eyes.

Not many came to Naruto's funeral, Iruka-sensei, the rookie nine and their Jounin instructors. When at his funeral, as they're staring at the statue, only then do they realize that they are going to miss their number one loud mouth ninja.

As everyone files out of the cemetery, no one notices the black haired, onyx eyed boy standing at the bottom of the statue.

'_Through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_But his dreams give him wings_

_And he flies to a place where she's loved'_

As the boy stands there another boy comes up. His golden hair brighter, and his blue eyes shining.

"He Sasuke, Thanks for waiting up"

"Hn Dobe whatever"

"Hey don't call me that"

"Hn, whatever, Dobe lets go home, I don't like Earth that much"

"Yeah yeah teme, I love you too, alright lets go, I've been waiting forever."

Both Sasuke and Naruto look at each other and smile. As Sasuke pulls Naruto into a gentle kiss, a silver light shines and pulls them towards the Heavens.

'_Concrete Angel'_

* * *

Well there ya go! I hope you like it, cause I read this out to my Writing Workshop class, and most laughed at it and told me it was stupid...My teacher even laughed :(

You guys dont think its stupid...do ya?

I hope none of ya'll laugh...Well please read and review.


	3. Giving Thanks To Those Whom We Love

Hi, Im bacccck... well Im gonna post this one up in honor of Thanksgiving! Even though Im late... but I have an excuse, I was at my aunts house, and we went shopping for Christmas, so I never got a chance to get on the Computer. Ah well good news is I got my Playstation2!! Im so happy... and Im also getting the Naruto games for PS2 also!! Yea Go me. Sorry that this is sooo late but is being dumb, and wouldnt let me post, so yea.

Anyway...

Title: Giving Thanks to Those Whom We Love (what a mouthful)

Pairings: SasuNaru(main pairing1), LeeSaku(Main Pairing2), While there are mentions of... InoChouji(um yea), KibaHina, NejiGaara, ShikaTemari, and KankuroShino.

Summary: A few of the Rookie Nine Gather together for Thanksgiving, while they learn a few things about each other...Is that wedding Bells I hear?

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters, anime, or holiday. Neither do I own the title of the story, cause' Im sure someone else has already took it...

Key: _'thoughts'_

'**Emphasis'**

Normal speech.

On with da Show

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan Fuzzy-brows, wait up!"

Both Lee and Sakura stopped, then turned to see a nineteen year old blue eyed blond haired boy run up to them, holding five white envelopes.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked brushing some of her pink hair out of her emerald eyes.

"Here" pant "you" pant "go, and don't be late." Offering no explanation Naruto ran off to Ino's Flower Shop.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked her big-browed fiancé.

"I don't know, why not open up the envelope, and see?" Lee suggested.

The envelope its self, was clean and white, with 'Lee and Sakura' written elegantly on the back, and was sealed with... The Uchiha Symbol?

Sakura nodded and carefully opened it. Inside was a letter written in Sasuke's handwriting.

It said:

'Lee and Sakura,

Usually I don't do this kind of stuff, but the dobe told me to stop being such a tight-ass. So I am going to invite you to come and celebrate Thanksgiving at my house this year. Everyone should arrive around three o'clock sharp no later. Don't worry about bringing anything we have it covered.

Don't be Late

Uchiha Sasuke'

"Hm... that's weird, usually Sasuke never comes to our thanksgiving feasts, and never offers to hold one, maybe he finally got himself a girlfriend?" Lee asked.

"Maybe, well we'll find out tomorrow." Sakura said walking away.

"Hey! wait up!" Lee called after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ino you in here?"

"Yea Naruto I'm in the back"

"Here, and don't be late" Again leaving no explanation, Naruto left.

'_Huh?' _Ino thought confused, _'What's this?' _She took the paper out and read it. _'Thanksgiving dinner, at Sasuke's??' _Now Ino was even more confused. Then she laughed _'Oh boy I have got to tell Chouji about this.' _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Naruto made his way back to Sasuke's house, he laughed as he remembered the reactions of everyone when they read the invitation. He wanted to offer more of an explanation, but he told them exactly what Sasuke told him to say. Oh well, they'll find out tomorrow.

So Naruto continued his journey to the Uchiha household.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto panted as he made his way up the driveway of the Uchiha's house. _'Boy, I really need to find a jutsu to shorten this path.' _He continued his way up the path...then he saw the black frontdoor.

'_Finally!' _Naruto thought happily.

---------------

Time Skip...

---------------

Naruto opened the door.

"Sasuke! We really need to find a jutsu to shorten the driveway! It kills! "

As soon as that was out of his mouth two pale arms wrapped around his waist.

Hot breath came out in puffs as his twenty-year old boyfriend chuckled, and whispered

"Aw...is the wittle baby tired from his wittle walk?"

"Very funny bastard, I'd like to see YOU, on the bottom, with ME pounding into YOU all night long, then YOU can get up at 6:30AM and walk all over Konoha." Naruto said pouting at his boyfriend.

"Aw...I'm sorry, I thought you enjoy me doing that, how about I make it up to you..." Sasuke trailed off, his onyx eyes glinting dangerously as he kissed his boyfriends neck.

"Sa-sasuke, we can't we have to get...get ready for tomorrow" Naruto shivered, as Sasuke bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Naruto moaned, but pushed Sasuke away.

"Sasuke stop, I missed you too, but we have a lot of work to do, everyone's going to be here at five and we have to do all the cooking. Sasuke we can do that later cause' I have a feeling something's going to happen and I want everything to be per-" Sasuke cut Naruto off by kissing him deeply.

As they came up for air Sasuke smiled a little at Naruto

"Don't worry, Everything's going to be fine, come on Naruto, I can help you relax..." Sasuke suggested.

"No Sasuke, we need to get everything done" Naruto panicked.

"Well then can we at least shower?" Sasuke asked pouting.

"Oh Alright" Little did Naruto know, Sasuke had a few things planned for Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 4:45 the next day Naruto was freaking out, running around everywhere, trying to get everything ready.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT"

"Um what's wrong Naruto" Kiba asked.

"AH!" Naruto yelled, jumping a foot in the air, while at the same time dropping cups all over the kitchen floor.

"Kiba what in the fuck are you doing here, and in Sasuke's kitchen?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Kiba said smirking.

Naruto blushed, then cleared his throat."Um...well I kinda cooked..."Naruto trailed off blushing.

"Ha Ha! You cooked...That's really hard to believe... What ever Naruto, let's just go eat, everyone's here but Shino, Kankuro, and TenTen, they had a mission, and they're a little late from coming back, so they can't join us."

Naruto silently followed behind, to the dining room, he was a tad pissed of at Kiba, thinking that he can't cook. He can, what did everyone think he lived off of ramen all his life?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto settled down in his seat beside Sasuke, he smiled. Everything was perfect.

"Alright, like every year we always tell what we're thankful for before eating, so Naruto why don't you go first?" Sakura said.

"Okay, I am thankful for many things like my life, the village, and my friends..."

Sakura stood up, "Alright I am thankful for my friends, family, and Lee."

Lee stood up next "I am thankful for the youth, and Sakura"

Kiba scratched his head and stood up "Um...Akamaru and Hinata."

Hinata blushed and stood up "I-I am t-thankful f-for my cousin N-neji and you g-guys."

Ino stood up next "I'm thankful for my health and us being here together."

Then it was Chouji's turn "I am thankful for the food..."

Everyone laughed at that.

Temari smiled and looked fondly towards Gaara. "I am thankful for Gaara's safety, and for Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed and stood up "being thankful is troublesome"

Temari kicked him.

"But I am thankful for Temari. Troublesome."

Neji sat there then muttered, "I am thankful for nothing. Neither is Gaara"

Everyone sweatdropped. Then turned and looked at Sasuke, he got out of the chair and walked over to Naruto's chair.

"Alright I am thankful for many things, like my friends, even though I don't show it, and also for Naruto. You see we've been dating for six months, but that's besides the point."

Everyone looked completely shocked.

Sasuke continued.

"Naruto?"

"Yea Sasuke?"

"I know we've only been dating for six months, but I would be really thankful if you would spend the rest of your life with me"

Everyone held their breath.

"Naruto, would you do me the honor of marring me?"

"W-what? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No Naruto, I love you with all my heart"

"But Kyu-"

"I don't care if you have Kyuubi in you, I still love you, so what do you say?"

"Really?"

"With all my heart"

"Then yes Sasuke, I'll marry you"

Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks as Sasuke slipped the gold band onto his slim finger.

Dinner went off without any problems, and everyone chatted animatedly about the wedding, and decided on five moths from thanksgiving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night when Sasuke and Naruto we're snuggled up in bed Naruto turned to Sasuke

"So we're getting married in five months?"

Sasuke sighed "Yes Naruto, must you keep on asking that?"

"Um...sorry...anyway that's good cause Kyuubi says I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya go! Happy Thanksgiving! Oh yea, to all my fans of No Love No Respect, I'm going to take it down and re write it, Its not going anywhere from where I wrote it. Also, I am in the process of writing a new story, which will have four chapters, the first one will be posted on December 1st. And the last one being posted on Christmas Eve. My story is called With Christmas Comes Miralces. Its kinda AU, and its based on the Movie That's going to be played on Saturday on Hallmark Channel, its called 'The Christmas Card' I saw the commercial and immediately thought of it...

Oh yea, and to my last reviewer Quicksilver, sorry to confuse you on the last one but your question was

who was the 'dark haired boy in the back'? Sasuke? then why is he dead after narutos funeral? how did he die even? or was it his soul in the classroom?

Alright, some of you may be confused by this, but the dark haired boy in back was Sasuke. Actually in this one-shot, Sasuke is an angel, and met Naruto one night, then they fell in love, and Sasuke knew kinda knew what Naruto was going through, and made a promise to wait for him, Naruto knew he was going to die soon, and was waiting so he can live together with Sasuke in Heaven. I guess you could call it Sasuke's soul waiting for him, but more along the lines of a guardian angel type thing that can blend in with humans. I actually got this idea from watching the 'Concrete Angel' video, where at the end when everybody is at the funeral for the little girl, the boy, which was an angel, waited for her cause they are best friends, and both die from abusive parents. Hope that clears everything up!

Well there ya go, oh yea and anonymous reviewers, please leave an email address so I can reply to your reviews...

Well adios...


	4. Christmas Shoes

Wassup guys!! I got another Idea for a oneshot!!!!! YAY!!! okay lets start with the basic stuff shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Song "The Christmas Shoes" its by Alabama The only thing I own is the little boy named Mareo.

Warning:It has yaoi in it, but I shall not tell you the pairings, well except for a teensy bit of KakIru, and a mystery pairing too. Oh yea, also it has mentions of Mpreg, which its only because the child in this story is concieved by a male instead of female... So dont like dont read. Oh ya and slight Character death.

Title: Christmas Shoes

Key:**_'Song Lyrics'_**

_'Thoughts'_

**Changed lyrics**

Title: Christmas Shoes

* * *

**THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! YAOI, MINOR MPREG & MINOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD, SO IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, PLEASE TURN BACK...**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stood in line at the 'Christmas Shop', in Konoha trying to buy the last few gifts on his list. 

Not really wanting to be there, Kakashi tapped his foot inpaitently. _'Come on hurry up I want to go back Iruka and curl up in bed...' _He thought boredly.

Taking in his surroundings, he noticed a small boy about seven, standing in front of him pacing around impaitently. The boy had beautiful spiky onyx hair and black eyes with a sky blue bleeding into the black. Very odd...

As the line moved up,the boy ran up to couner, stood on his tip-toes, and put a pair of black sandals with two silver buckles on each side. The boy looked up at the cashier, then what suprised Kakashi the most is what came out of the young boys mouth...

**_"Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my mama please. Its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just _his _size. Could you hurry sir, _Granny _says there's not much time. You see _he's _been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes would make _him_ smile, and I want _him _to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight..."_**

The man at the counter smiled as the boy set the money on the counter, counting the money, the man stopped, and looked at the boy and said "I'm sorry, **_Son there's not enough here." _**

The boy franticaly dug in his pockets, then he turned to Kakashi and said **_"Mama made Christmas good at our house, though most years _he _just did without. Tell me Sir, what as I going to do? Somehow I've got buy _him _these Christmas Shoes..." _**

Kakashi stared at the boy, his black/blue eyes were pleading, begging, adn showed sadness in them.

"Please Sir? I'll find some way to repay you."

Smiling under his mask, Kakashi set the money onto the counter, and handed the sandals to the boy.

"What's you're name son?" Kakashi asked.

"Mareo"

"Mareo? Doesn't that mean unique, or rare?"

"Yes Sir, mama told me that no one is a freak, we are all the same except for a few of us but we're not freaks..."

"Oh I see" Kakashi replied.

"Thank you so much sir, well I have to get these to mama. Man, **_Mama's gonna look so great!" _**Mareo exclaimed as he ran out of the store.

As Kakashi lef the store, what the boy had said rang through the quiet night

...**_"Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my mama please. Its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just _his _size. Could you hurry sir, _Granny _says there's not much time. You see _he's _been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes would make _him_ smile, and I want _him _to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight..." _**

* * *

Kakashi walked in to his house later that night, greeting his boyfriend Umino Iruka, and gently pecking him on the cheek, Iruka asked "Kakashi? Are you alright? You seem different, are you feeling fine?" 

"I'm alright Iruka-koi, I just seen an...angel earlier."

Iruka looked confused at Kakashi, but shrugged and followed him to bed.

* * *

The next morning around 6 AM Kakashi took a walk around the village. It had been a while since he was able to do this. Now that Team 7 had graduated, and was doing bigger and better things now he had the time. 

Sakura had married Lee, and we're living happily together now.

Naruto was still held up in his apartment, ever since that fight with Sasuke 7 years ago, 2AM Sasuke and Naruto fought in the street like an old married couple, then Sasuke ran off, no one had seen him since, and Naruto locked himself in his apartment.

* * *

Kakashi found hiself walking in front of the cemetary, there he saw Mareo standing beside a taller man, infront of a grave. _'Must be his guardian, and the grave must be his mother's, well better go pay my respects'_

He walked towards the boy, and he smiled slightly when Mareo's eyes lit up, and the boy exclaimed "Hey! It's the man who helped me buy mama's shoes!"

The man beside him smirked, turned to Kakashi, he was suprised to see Sasuke standing there beside Mareo, and the uncanny resemblence to Sasuke the boy held.

"Long time no see Kakashi-san." Sasuke said bowing.

"Sasuke?!?!?" Kakashi asked suprised.

"Yep, it's me. i'm here to pay respects to my boyfriend, and to pick up my child..."

_'Boyfriend?! Child?!' _Kakashi thought suprised.

"Who's the mother?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Naruto, and before you ask, yes it's possible for Naruto to get pregnant, since Kyuubi was female after all" Sasuke said.

"Was?"

"Yea, Kyuubi, she took too much strain on trying to protect Naruto, the whole pregnancy, and all. So Naruto started to get sicker and sicker, till finally..." Sasuke trailed off looking down a bit.

"But what about the fight you two had?"

"Oh that, I was stupid back then, and kept on saying that Naruto couldn't get pregnant, so he finally snapped, I really do wish that I could have been here to see him one last time, but as Mareo says he passed away peacufully, I guess he was ready to go, Well Kakashi-san, I have to go, I really need some help from Sakura and everything, see you later." With that Sasuke picked up Mareo and dissappered.

Still confused, Kakashi looked down at the grave stone, o n it was written...

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_October10,1979-December25,2006_**

**_Beloved Mother, Boyfriend, and Teamate_**

_**Rest in Peace, for you know you are now in a better place.**_

A tear rolled down Kakashi's cheek, and once again in the quiet morning he heard

**_"Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my mama please. Its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just _his _size. Could you hurry sir, _Granny _says there's not much time. You see _he's _been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes would make _him_ smile, and I want _him _to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight..."_**

Then Kakashi walked away, he now knew that Christmas isn't about gifts, or the money,or things with material value, but about family, because once you loose them...they never come back...

* * *

**_...And I want _him _to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight..."_**

* * *

There ya go! So tell me how do you like it? Any questions, comments, crit, requests? If so please tell me... Have the HIV? or a stubbed toe? tell me that too... well please R'n'R!!! 

HYDEGACKTMIYAVITHE ULTIMATE THREESOME!!


	5. Yuuyami Suicide

Hey I'm back! I got it done!!!!!!!! I got a request from Death is Painless I thank you for being my first requester! well here's your fic, but first I have some info to tell ya'll.

1)it has mentions of SasuSaku, but let me tell you this, I absolutely hate that pairing, it's just for the sake of the plotline...

2)it has incerpts of a song in it, also for the sake of the fic...

3)this is a SasuNaru story, dont like dont read...

Well now that that's outta the way...

Disclaimer-I am not taking any ownership of the Anime/Manga/Game Naruto... also I didn't write the song Yuuyami Suicide...Kirito did, the lead singer of the best J-rock band in da world... Pierrot, though sadly they split up... very sad... If anyone wants to hear the song, then I'll send them the link from youtube, just give me you're email address.

Also on another note, Yuuyami Suicide isn't a sad-oh kill me song- its actually very fast-not that fast, but happy-ish sounding-, and you won't know that it's about suicide until you read the lyrics...

Title:Yuuyami Suicide:I take no ownership over the title either...

Yuuyami Suicide means Sunset Suicide

Well anyway on with the story!

Key:_'Thoughts'_

**'Kyuubi talking'**

_**'Dreams'**_

**_Song-lyrics _**

dead people talking

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARNING YAOI, ANGST, AND SUICIDE-ISH TENDENCIES ARE AHEAD, DONT LIKE TURN BACK!!??!!??!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Falling...**_

_**Screaming...**_

_**Heat...**_

_**Burning...**_

_**Death...**_

_**Fear...**_

_**"Nobody wants you here demon"**_

_**"Yea, Go back to hell, where you came from..."**_

_**Sasuke...**_

_**Sakura...**_

_**Neji...**_

_**Kiba...**_

_**"Now that we have Sasuke-kun back, we don't need you here anymore..."**_

_**"Yeah, you were just a third-wheel anyway." Then Sasuke leans down and kisses Sakura, fully on the lips, making her moan...**_

_**"No...Sasuke...I Love you..."**_

_**They dissappear**_

_**"You're fate has been chosen as a murdering, blood-thristy demon."**_

_**Neji...**_

_**"But I didn't do anything..."**_

_**"Tsk tsk, well then I guess that another nine-tailed monster killed Hinata, really I'm shammed on you, you lie too..."**_

_**"Hinata? Neji... I didn't do anything..."**_

_**Neji shakes his head as he limps into the darkness**_

_**"You Goddamned, mother fucking bastard... you lied to me, first you kill Hinata, then my family, an everybody elses too, then you act innocent..."**_

_**"But I'm innocent...honest..."**_

_**"Stop! Don't you dare lie to me again, I can't believe I trusted you, you bastard...Akamaru, Sick 'em, kill him, show him the pain he put Hinata through..."**_

_**Growl...**_

_**Running...**_

_**Running...**_

_**Running into the darkness...**_

**'That's right kit, come to the darkenss, forget them...forget them forever...'**

_**"No...I won't"**_

**'Come on Kit, kill them...'**

_**Pure sky blue eyes turn a dangerous red...**_

**'Kill them all...'**

_**His claws grow...**_

**'Kill them now...'**

_**Nine tails of angry red Chakra whip arund him...**_

**'Show no mercy'**

_**His brain shuts down...**_

**'Smell their fear...'**

_**Conscience takes over...**_

**'Show what you went through...'**

_**Fire burns rapidly around him...**_

**'Send them to hell'**

_**His hands come together...**_

**'Remeber kit...no mercy...'**

_**Then...everything explodes...**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto jumped up panting, sweating and shaking slightly. Looking at his clock he notices it's 5:45PM and the sun was going down.

_'Crap!' _He thought, _'I need to get to the bridge.' _Naruto got up, he knew he had to be at the bridge in fifteen minutes, or else, Kakashi-sensei would have his tail.

He walks over to his stereo system and turns it on.

**_kasumiyuku yuuyami ni hitori omoi wo haseteita  
mune no naka no dokoka ni nanika,  
miren ga nokotteiru ka dou ka_**

"Well that explains me alot..." Naruto said to himself.

**_'furueteiru ashimoto ha kitto  
wazuka ni nokotteru kyoufu  
sukoshi dake fumidaseba soko de,  
yasuragi ni tsutsumareru darou'_**

"What the fuck is up with this song describing my life like this?" **_  
_**

**_saa, koko kara tobidattemiyou  
itami wo kanjiru hima nante nai sa Ah_**

"Goddamn it!" Naruto throws his sandal at the radio, and it shut off.

"Well better get going..." He said sullenly to himself as he trudged out of the confort of his apartment to the bridge.

* * *

"Where is that idiot at?!?!" Sakura asked angrily

No it wasn't Kakashi that was late, he was actually on time, it was Naruto that was late, for two hours.

"Where is he at? I want to get this training done." Sakura said _'So I can ask Sasuke out.'_

"Say Sasuke, why don't you go look for him? It would make since, since you're his team mate." Kakashi reasoned.

"Sensei? Why can't you go look for him, he is your student right?" Sakura asked, not wanting her Sasuke-kun to look for the idiot.

"Well because one, if Naruto's hurt Sasuke can help him. Plus we have training to do, but Sasuke is excused from it. Now go Sasuke"

Sasuke shook his dark haired head and dissappeared.

* * *

"Demon, why won't you go to hell?" A hit in the stomach with a metal rod.

"Haven't you already caused us enough pain?" A sharp kick in the side.

"Why won't you leave us already?!?!" then a final throw against the wall.

Naruto lay there with blood oozing out many of his wounds, and thought _'What have I left to live for, nobody cares about me. No one likes me, and plus I'm just a demon.' _

Then Naruto heard the same damn annoying song that was on the radio earlier.

_**dakedo kimi no koe ga mada mimimoto de hanarenai no sa  
mabushisugiru yuuyami no taiyou ga  
nanika wo tsutaeyou to shiteru  
**_

Then in a whispering of the wind, he heard the fourth's voice.

Don't let yourself die Naruto...son...

Life may be unbearable, but people still love you.

So don't give up yet.

Naruto will never know what willed him to get up, but he did and silently trudged to the bridge. But ran into a problem while on his way there, that problem being Sasuke.

"Dobe where were you? What happened to you? You're late, and Kakashi-sensei sent me to look for you so you're reason of being late better be good for me to miss training like this." Sasuke stated angrily.

"Shove off Sasuke, I'm not in the mood, so just leave me the fuck alone." With that Naruto shoved past Sasuke and headed towards the bridge.

"Arghhhh, Naruto, get back here, now dobe." Sasuke ran after him.

* * *

"Why and the Hell were you so late idiot, I had to train hard while you probably shoved you're face with ramen." Sakura demanded in an annoying high-pitch voice.

"Shove it bitch, it's none of you're business where I was, and you need to train more instead of hanging all over Sasuke." Naruto yelled back at Sakura.

"NARUTO! You little demon, why don't you just take that stick that seems to have magically got shoved in you're ass and leave."

Naruto saw red as soon as she called him a demon, he walked right up to her, and slapped her pretty little face, hard. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she held her cheek.

"Now BITCH, listen to me you call me a demon again and I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." With that Naruto ran away as best as he could with the wounds hurting as bad as they were, since Kyuubi wasn't healing them like she was suppose to, leaving one stunned team mate, on fuming one, and a very worried Sensei.

"Sasuke, maybe you should talk to him, and don't make him any madder, no telling how unstable he may get." Kakashi ordered worridly.

Sasuke shook hiself out of his reverie and nodded, running in the direction that Naruto ran in.

* * *

Naruto slammed his door, which triggered his stereo to come on again.

_**kamishimeta kuchibiru ha kitto  
nemuri ni tsuku made no binetsu  
sukoshi dake fumidaseba soko de  
eien ni tsutsumareru darou  
**_

"Arrrrrggggg, Goddamned stereo, why won't you stay off?"

_**saa, koko kara tobidattemiyou  
itami wo kanjiru hima nante nai sa Ah  
**_

Then suddenly he got an idea and grabbed a kunai out of his pouch, and held it to his wrist, normally he wouldn't resort to suicide, but living 15 years like this, it gets to you after a while, and plus, who would miss him anyway? No one that's who.

With a quick swipe across his wrist, crimson liquid flowed out of his arm, and onto his dingy bed. then another, one vertical, and two more horizontal. Soon he was feeling dizzy, satisified, and slowly losing consciousness. Before he blacked out he heard pounding on the door. His last thought was _'Damn radio'. _Then he blacked out.

**_dakedo kimi no koe ga mada mimimoto de hanarenai no sa  
mabushisugiru yuuyami no taiyou ga  
nanika wo tsutaeyou to shiteru_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke knocked and knocked on the door, but no one answered. _'I could have sworn I saw Naruto run this way.'_

His assumption was right as he heard music filter through the door to his ears.

_**saa koko kara tobidattemiyou  
mirai wo yume miru imi nante nai sa Ah**_

Now let's assume that Sasuke is a smart shinobi okay? Panicking but he didn't know why, he kicked the door down and ran towards the music. There he saw a sight that made him gasp, Naruto lay on his bed, eyes closed, smile on his face, and blood flowing freely from his self-inflicted wounds.

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up, stay with me, alright, I'm going to get Tsunande, and she'll help you, now just stay with me okay? Don't go yet." Sasuke ran out of the room and went to Hokage's tower.

* * *

As Sasuke returned with Tsunande, and Shizune he noticed that Naruto was looking kind of pale, and was getting paler every minute.

"Naruto don't leave me, not yet, I haven't told you... not yet...no don't leave..." It was getting harder and harder for Sasuke to talk, tears were starting to come to his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

" I'm sorry Sasuke, it's Naruto's decision if he wants to wake up, it up to his will power now. I only can suggest that you talk to him, to help him understand. Help him Sasuke." Tsunande had tears in her eyes.

"Naruto, don't leave me yet, don't... you can't, I haven't told you yet... I haven't even got a chance to tell you... a chance to tell you I love you..." Sasuke trailed off crying silently.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**'Kit, wake up...'**

_'No, I don't want to, no one wants me." Naruto sadly replied to Kyuubi._

**'What about Sasuke? He just said that he loves you. You won't wake up for him'**

_"It's fake simpathy, just like everyone elses..."_

**'Really now? Are you so sure? Think about it Kit, now get out of here.'**

_With that Kyuubi pushed her kit out of his own mind, and right back into conscienceness._

* * *

"Damn fox, why did you do that?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Naruto!" Tsunande and Shizune exclaimed in unison, causing Sasuke's head to shoot up and stare wide-eyed at the blond boy.

"Why didn't you let me sleep? Why didn't you just let me die, no one cares, and I'm tired of people acting like they do, I don't want you're fucking fake-pity, hell, I don't want any pity at all." Naruto glared at Tsunande.

"Don't you dare say that again Naruto, lots of people care about you, even though most don't show it they care about you. So you don't want the pity, tell them not to pity you, or just flat out ignore them, it's what I've been doing for ten fucking years. Never say you want to die, goddammit Naruto what happen to fullfilling you're dream, to relieve Tsunande-Sama of her duties, and become Hokage like your father? Did you just throw all that away just because the pain became unbearble? that's not the Naruto I know, the Naruto I know wouldn't give up, he wouldn't let anything get to him... what happened to him?" Sasuke glared at the blond in front of him.

"You want to know what happened? the nightmares, angry glances, beatings, hateful words. the old Naruto was just a mask, he never exsisted. No one wants to help me, nobody cares for me, so why don't I just die, then you can go with Sakura, and revive the Uchiha clan, like you want to." Naruto felt tears stinging his eyes as he fought to hold them back.

"You want me to tell you something Naruto? I don't like Sakura, in case you haven't noticed, I freaking gay, and I love you asshole, so what I can't revive the clan, I don't care, let Itachi do it, I gave up my dreams of avenging the Clan for you idiot, and I swear if you kill yourself, I will find a way to bring you back, just like you did for me. I want to help you dobe, you just have to tell me what's wrong, I may have the Sharingan, but I can't read minds. I love you Naruto and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Naruto gasped, _'Does he really care?' _

**'Kit, look into his eyes, tell me do you see any doubt in there?'**

_'No, I don't but...'_

**'No buts, Kit, now kiss him, or he'll kiss you first...'**

_'No he won't, he...' _but his mind shut down as Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Once they broke for air, Naruto looked down as tears rolled down his cheeks, and his shoulders shook.

"What's wrong Naruto? You don't like me the same way or what?" Sasuke asked as he lifted the blonds face up and wiped the tears with a gentle swipe of his thumb.

"W-why...h-how, I mean I'm a monster... a demon, and you still love me?" Naruto sniffled.

"Naruto that's not you, you are just holding a monster inside of you, you are not it." Sasuke said gently

**'Hey I resent that, I'm not a monster, it was just a mistake, and I am not an it, I'm a SHE'**

Naruto laughed, and looked up at Sasuke. "Kyuubi says that 'she' isn't an it, and that 'she' didin't destroy the village, her father did."

"Oops" Sasuke said sheepishly.

**'It's okay, not everyone knows that, well tell him that he better be a good father, cause you are going to have a family...'**

"WHAT!!!???!!"

"What's the matter Koi?"

"Kyuubi just said that I can have kids...Kami...I don't think that's possible..."

**'Actually it is Kit, since I am female after all'**

"Sasuke, why do you have that look in you're eyes, and Kyuubi how do you even know that I love the bastard with all my heart?"

**'Cause I'm special like that, and plus you just said so...'**

"Well dobe, nice to know that you love me back. Now, Hokage-Sama, Shizune, could you please leave? I have some buisness to attend to..." Sasuke said looking at Naruto with hungry eyes.

"Of course Sasuke, Now make sure I get grankids soon." Tsunande said as she and Shizune dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

That night, Naruto woke up and layed there, still sore from earliers activites, but one thought ran through his mind, the last verse of the song that had been playing all day.

**_dakedo kimi no kao ga mada omoide wo hanarenai no sa  
mabushisugiru yuuyami no taiyou ga  
nanika wo tsutaeyou to shiteru  
_**

Maybe it was Sasuke that saved him from himself, maybe it was because Naruto could never leave or forget Sasuke, all he knows is that he will never try to kill himslef, no matter how hard the pain, because he now has Sasuke, Kyuubi, and all of his friends to help him through the pain...

* * *

There ya go, now tell me how was that? I personally like it, but I read it to my writing workshop class and this one dude told me to stop writing... Also I may have just skipped over what you requested Death is Painless, if so I aplologize, tell me and I will write you a new story, now remember, I take requests, also, does anyone listen to people like Gackt, Hyde, L'ArcenCiel, Miyavi, Due' le Quartz, Pierrot, Malice Mizer, Alcie Nine, X Japan, Hide, or any Japanese Rocker? I was thinking about writing my next oneshot using Miyavi's song 'Kekkonsiki no Uta' what do you guys think, also if you want a translated version of the lyrics, and a link to the video give me you're email address...

GACKTHYDEMIYAVITHEULTIMATETHREESOME

R'n'R please


	6. Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Demon

Hey, I have another one-shot thingy its a parody of the song Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, or Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer...

Warnings: My first time at humor, so it sucks don't flame my suck ass humor...

On wit it...

* * *

_**Kyuubi the Nine-tailed Demon**_

Kyuubi the nine tailed demon

Had nine firey tails

And if you ever saw them

You'd say they glow like hell

All of the other demons

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Kyuubi

join in their demon games

Then one foggy summer day

Satin came to say

Kyuubi with you're power so bright

Won't you destroy Konoha tonight?

Then how the demons loved him

as they burned down in hell

Kyuubi the nine tailed demon

you'll go to hell too.

* * *

There is my first ever time doing humor. So how was it? I know its a bit crude, but hey its still funny.

Excuse my spelling mistakes, my computer's spell check is messed up, and I cant download any thing from ff, so ya...

////////////////Well I'm outz///////////////////////////

Miyavi, Hyde, Gackt- The Ultimate Threesome!!!


	7. Hoshizora Stars

Hey guys, I'm here with a new fic! Yea, I know...

Anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Maero, Also I don't own the lovely, yet sad, song 'Hoshizora', L'ArcEnCiel does...

Warning: Angst, Character Death, and well nothin else.

My first attempt at all out angst... hope you like

_'thoughts'_

**Flashbacks**

_**Lyrics**_

**I present to you**

_**Hoshizora - Stars**_

* * *

A boy with black hair and crystal blue eyes stood beside a man with the same black hair and eyes as black as night stood on a hill beside a grave stone. 

Around them were the smokey ruins of the once peaceful village of Konohagakure.

_**Yurameku kagerou wa yume no ato **_

_**Yami wo osorete nemuri yuku machi **_

_**Chiisana yorokobi wa gareki no ue **_

_**Hoshi wo miru boku wa doko de umareta **_

"Daddy? Why did ojii-san do it? Why did he kill mama? Why daddy?"

"I don't know Maero, I don't know, but don't ever consider that MAN you're ojii-san, as far as I'm concerned he isn't my brother." the man replied glaring at the ground.

_**Nobody knows. Nobody cares. **_

_**I have lost everything to bombs**_

Knonhagakure, once a beautiful, lush village with many shops. Known as a beautiful village, with plenty of people, a nice place to live.

Now, it isn't like that anymore. Now it's in massive ruins. Buildings broken, some on fire, and some not even standing anymore. Even though the war was last week, death is still fresh in the village.

Everything...is lost...

_**Nee azayakana yume miru sekai e to **_

_**Mezametara kawatte iru to yoi na **_

Maero stared at the words etched in the grave, spelling his mother's name. Then he looked over at the ruins that used to be his home. The ruins, down there all caused by a traitor.

Suddenly it started to rain.

_'It's alright Maero don't cry, mama's here.'_

His mother would say to him when he would wake up with nightmares. It rained then too.

_'It only rains when someone is too afraid to cry. Son don't be afraid to cry, if you are, then the sky won't have any tears to cy for itself.'_

Still Maero doesn't cry, he can't. It's too painful.

_**Madobe ni hatte aru kimi no machi **_

_**Soko wa dore kurai tooku ni iru no? **_

No where to go, where could they go? No village would want them, not the brother of a traitor, or his son in their safe village.

_**Nobody knows. Nobody cares. **_

_**They just took everything I had **_

Everything, they took everything from the man The Hokage was gone, the village, everything. His son was the only thing left, a mixture between sun and moon, Yin and Yang.

Him and ...

**_Nee odayakana egao no kimi gairu _**

_**Shashin no nakakakedashite ikitaina **_

His lovers last words were

'_Take care of him for me, tell him I'll always be there, through the rain...'_

Smiling his koi took his last breath...then...

...nothing...

_**Nobody knows. Nobody cares. **_

_**I have lost everything to bombs **_

Looking down at his no their son, trying to be strong, wearing a mask, trying not to cry

_Just like..._

Sasuke can't take it anymore, tears pour down his cheeks as he struggles to stand. The second time in nineteen years, and he doens't care, everything but Maero is gone...everything.

_**Nobody knows and nobody cares.**_

_**Don't say goodbye.**_

Maero looks up. "Daddy..." his voice cracks "...Don't cry, we don't have to, the sky is...for us..."

Tears silently roll down his baby-ish cheeks as he looks up...

_**Nee, furisosogu yozoraga kirei dayo **_

_**Itsunohika kimi ni mo misetai kara **_

_**Megasama nara kawatteiruto iina **_

_**Arasoi no owatta sekai e to**_

"It's alright to cry Maero. It's not the sky crying, its Mommy..." he broke off "...Mommy loves us so much..." he stops again and takes a deep breath "...Mommy's crying for us..."

Sobs wrack Maero's body as Sasuke pickes him up and whispers in hi ear. "Let's go home, when we wake up tomorrow, the wars will be gone."

Maero knows that war will never stop, but one can only dream.

"Bye-Bye mommy, See you tomorrow."

_**...Sekai e to...**_

The grave of a loved one stands silently on a hill...

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**October 10, 1979-October 10, 2006**_

_**Mother, Rokudaime, Teamate, Son, and Lover**_

_**You will never be forgotten...never**_

* * *

So how do yall like it? I think it's a bit um...wierd, but I really love the song...so if anyone wants to hear it tell me and I'll send you the link from youtube, and if you want the translated lyrics, give me you're email so I can send them to ya...well there's my newest one! Later guys... Also I don't get, why in the fuck did I kill off Naruto AGAIN?!?!?!?! WHY!?!?!?!!?!? Oh well 

Please Read and Review...


	8. My Lullaby

Hey guys, wassup? I have a new idea, yay!

Celebrates

Okay time for the usual stuff.

Title: My Lullaby

Pairings: SasuNaru

Warnings: Boy Love, and my terrible writing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, however I do own their two children Maero and Alishia(spelt like that on purpose). I also own the Lullaby at the beginning and end.

I know I said they have two children, but this is before Maero, since Alishia is six in here, Maero isn't born until she's seven.

_'thoughts' _

_whispers_

singing **_' Naruto' 'Sasuke' _'Both'**

* * *

**THIS IS YAOI, DON'T COME ANY FARTHER IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC, IF YOU AREN'T WELCOME TO MY LULLABY!!****

* * *

_'_****Hush, Hush**

_**Don't you cry**_

_**Mama's here to say goodnight**_

_**Little child don't you fret**_

_**Mama's here so save you're breath.'**_

Came the soft, sweet voice of Naruto. Singing to his...no their six year old girl Alishia.

Her deep black eyes drooped a bit more, her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow behind her heard.

_**'Hush, Hush**_

_**Baby girl**_

_**don't you worry 'bout the world,**_

_**Go to sleep my only child**_

_**to wake within the morning light.'**_

"Night Alishia." He whispered quietly.

"Mama." Alishia whispered. "When is daddy coming home?"

"I don't know sweet heart. He should be home soon. Now go to sleep my child." _'I hope' _He thought sullenly.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Naruto sighed as tears came to his eyes. He was suppose to be back now. He was only suppose to be gone for a year, but it easily turned into two, then three, four, five, then finally six long years. Each year he had to lie and tell Alishia that daddy would be home soon. It was getting harder and harder each year.

_'When will it stop, when will I get to stop lying?' _He didn't want to tell her the truth, the possibility that her daddy left them, he really didn't, but it seemed that way.

Shaking his head clear of all the negative thoughts, he silently climbed in the large king sized bed made for two, not one.

_'Sasuke...'_

With that Naruto drifted off to another fitful sleep.

* * *

A figure stood in the shadows of a tree. _'I'm finally home, I hope he forgives me for being away for so long.'_

As the figure stepped out into the moon, you could barely make out its features. Male, pale skin, the same black eyes as the little girl in the mansion in front of him. Black hair that has grown longer and is a bit oily from the long term mission.

_'Maybe he'll forgive me...'_

* * *

All the lights are out, except for the small desk lamp in the master bedroom. He can't sleep, he's had to many dreams plagued by his husband. He only wants sleep. He can't get it. He starts humming quietly.

* * *

The man quietly creeps up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. Topping the stairs, he tip-toes towards the door with light peeking under it.

He listens and hears humming that of a child's Lullaby. He twists the knob and the door creeks a bit. There he see through the crack a blond man sitting in the middle of the bed, tears making their way down the man's tanned whiskered cheeks.

_"Naruto..."_

Tears make their way down his pale cheeks.

_"I'm sorry..."_

_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped up towards the door he hears the creaking, and the whispers._

"Who's there?"

No answer.

"Who's there dammit, I know you're there"

The door creeks open more. Naruto sees black hair, that has gotten longer and shaggier over the years, and the black eyes that he fell in love with

"Sasuke?!?" came the whisper, barely heard, but still. there.

The man nods and walks in. His body looks weary, bags under his eyes tears silently rolling down his cheeks, his hair is a bit oily and dirty, but it's still Sasuke.

Naruto jumps up from the bed and runs over to him throwing his arms around the taller's neck.

"Kami Sasuke, I missed you so much, I-I thought you left us, Alishia and I, she's been asking where is her daddy for the past six years. I'm glad you came back."

Sasuke looked confused "Alishia?"

"Yea Sasuke, remember before you left, how I said I was able to get pregnant? Well nine months later, Alishia was born."

"So I have a daughter? How old is she?"

"Six." Naruto replied smiling.

"Where is she?"

"In the room two doors down the hall."

Sasuke nodded and ran down the hall. Quickly opening the door, he saw a small girl, with long blonde hair in pig-tails. Silently he walked over to the little girl and kneeled down beside the bed.

He smiled, so this was Alishia, this was his daughter, his and Naruto's daughter, that thought made him even happier, knowing he could be with Naruto and still revive his clan.

Upon inspecting his daughter again, he noticed the faint marks on her cheeks like Naruto, he smiled again brushing some hair from her pale face.

"Mama?" came her soft voice, a beautiful sound in his ears.

"No...Alishia, it's me daddy..." he whispered unsure of whether or not she'll hate him or not.

"Daddy..." She whispered back unsure.

"Yes, Alishia Daddy."

"Where have you been? I've heard mama crying at night, why'd you make mama cry?" She asked confusedly.

Sasuke looked down then quietly answered "I didn't mean to, I never meant to."

Her black eyes looked into her daddy's black eyes, then she reached up to put her hand over his.

"What happened Daddy?"

"I-I got captured, the team I was on, we had a new member, since Naruto stayed here with you, we got into a fight, and the enemy captured us. It was a mistake, we were just suppose to just spy on them, but my stupid self got us captured. Then I come home to find I have a daughter, and didn't even realize, if I would have known then I would have tried to get out, but..." He trailed off more tears coming down his face.

Alishia sat up and wrapped her small six year old arms around her daddy. They sat there, in the moonlight, but the door stood Naruto, his eyes shining with tears.

"Daddy?"

"Hm."

"Will you sing me a song?"

"I don't know any..."

"Please daddy? Mama just makes them up, so make one up, please?"

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath.

_**'Sleep, Sleep**_

_**Baby girl**_

_**Daddy's here to save you're world**_

_**Sleep tonight my baby light**_

_**I'll be with you through the night...'**_

He trailed off, Alishia's black eyes still open but barely.

"Daddy?"

_**'Sleep, Sleep**_

**_Little child_**

_**we are here to see you smile...'**_

Sasuke looked up, and saw Naruto singing, he smiled at his husband's voice. Naruto silently walked into the room and kneeled down beside Sasuke. Naruto paused and looked at Sasuke grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers.

They looked at each other, and Sasuke continued

_**'Close you're eyes and go to sleep'**_

He stopped again looking at Naruto, then together they sang

**'Tomorrow we'll be here for you'(1)**

Finally Alishia's eyes closed, with a whispered _"I love you" _Sasuke and Naruto left the room.

* * *

After Sasuke had a shower he and Naruto were curled up together in bed, his arms protectively around Naruto's waist, and their leg intertwined.

"Sasuke? You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

"No Naruto, I'll never leave you again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you, and I won't leave you again."

"I love you too, and I won't leave you either."

They sat there in silence, in each other's arms. Nothing needed to be said, nothing had to be said. They were just happy they can be in each other's arms again.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hm..."

"Sing me a song..."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're voice is sexy... and I want you to."

"No."

"Please?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke leaned down and placed a kiss on the pouted lips.

"Maybe." Sasuke said smirking.

"Please." Naruto leaned up and kissed his husband's lips.

Sasuke sighed "Fine, but you have to help me."

"Alright!"

_**'Hush my lover don't you cry**_

_**I am coming home tonight'**_

He stopped and noticed Naruto smiling softly. "Come on Naruto, help me."

_**'When you wake in the light'**_

He looked at Sasuke and they shared a kiss.

**'I will be by you're side'**

Drifting off to sleep with his husband, Naruto decided that, this was the best sleep he had gotten in six years.

* * *

There ya go! Done. I am very aware the songs suck, but well ya...dont flame me for the songs.

Notes:

(1) I know this doesnt make any sense, oh well.

Please review.

Oh yea, if I were to start a petition to get Adult Swim to play the anime Gravitation, how many of you would sign it?

Also, KH2 Fans, How in the world did you level up Final Form? I cant figure it out, I need help, so please do explain...

Comments, Crits, Flames, or Requests: Comments will be adored, Crits are loved, Flames are called stupid and laughed at then sent back to ya, and requests are filled.


	9. Walk a Little Straighter

Hey guys! I have another idea for a fanfic! I got this idea from a song called 'Walk a Little Straighter Daddy' by Billy Currington

Well, here's the usual stuff

Title: Walk a Little Straighter

Disclaimer:I do not by any possible way claim to own the anime/manga Naruto nor do I claim the ownership of Bill Currington (even though I want to)

Wanrings:This may turn into yaoi... don't know, if so then it will be...SasuNaru...do I really write anything else. Mentions of someone being drunk.

AU meaning Yodaime aka Arashi is alive, this takes place in an alternate time line meaning no ninjas, chakra, or Kyuubi. If this isn't you're thing then get out.

If you dont heed my warnings, then I won't tolerate any immature flamers. And I will simply call you stupid. If this is your thing then

WELCOME!

_'lyrics'_

_**excerpts, thoughts, and whispering, flashback.**_

* * *

Eight year old Uzumaki Naruto admired his daddy. He was a very intelligent man, and very popular. His father Uzumaki Arashi a very lovable person. That is until his wife died, then Arashi went into a stage of depression that lasted for a long time. Every night he would go from work straight to the bar and get drunk. 

He would stumble in past his son sitting on the floor beside the door, and sit in his chair, then would pass out from the stress.

_'I remember looking up  
To look up to him  
And I remember most the time  
He wasn't there  
I'd be waiting at the door  
When he got home at night  
He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair' _

Naruto silently got up and walked over to his daddy then he tapped him on the shoulder...

_'And I'd say  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
If you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me' _

He kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you daddy, even though you're like this." then left the room.

* * *

Springs, summers, falls, and winters went by but Arashi was the same. 

It was graduation day, no one ever thought that Uzumak Naruto would ever make it, but he showed everyone and was one place behind the Valedictorian, Uchiha Sasuke.

**_"Students, parents, and teachers, I would like to say now that I am very proud of you all. The students for making it throught High School. The parents for pushing them through no matter how hard it got, and the teachers for helping along the way. This is a very special year since we have the graduating class of-"_**

"Where is he at?" Naruto asked quietly. The seinors were standing back stage waiting to be called up to recieve a diploma.

Suddenly the gym doors banged open and in walked a blond man with blue eyes. He looked a bit out of it, and was walking crookedly.

Whispers rung out through the gym.

_' He stumbled in the gym  
On graduation day  
And I couldn't help but feel  
So ashamed' _

Naruto put his head in his hands, as his classmates whispered about the blonde man who he had so much resemblence with.

_**"Would everyone please join together now to welcome the seinors-"**_

Everyone clapped, even his dad. Naruto smiled, maybe it would be different, maybe he wouldn't embarrass him.

"Aburame Shino"

They were calling them up now. Arashi couldn't take it, he couldn't see his only son leave him, not like his wife.

"Akimichi Chouji"

Soon Naruto would be called up there.

"Haruno Sakura"

Almost there. maybe he could do this, maybe he wouldn't run out on his son.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

**_'Finally' _**Thought Naruto**_ 'I'm going to graduate'_**

"Hyuuga Neji"

Everytime they would call a name everyone would stand and clap, except for Arashi, he didn't want to embarrass his son in front of his friends. Also he didn't want to stay either, beacause when Naruto gets his diploma its like a ticket to another country.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Hey Naruto, is you're dad here?" asked one of his classmates.

"Yeah!" Naruto said proudly. "He's right there beside Kiba's dad."

"The blond dude?"

"Yep!"

"Oh okay" Then the kid turned around and started to whisper to his friend, about the blond man who always got drunk.

"Rock Lee"

The group of kids got smaller and smaller by the minute.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Arashi held his breath, and tried to glue himself to the seat, he didn't want to run out.

"Uzuma-"

He couldn't take it, he got up and walked out of the door, just as Naruto got on stage

"-ki Naruto"

Naruto's eyes dulled as he watched his dad walk out of the auditorium he wasn't suprised, he was just a bit sad, he sullenly walked up to grab his diploma.

_'And I wasn't surprised a bit  
When he didn't stay  
He stumbled out before they called my name' _

"Yamanaka Ino"

He went and sat down with the rest of his seinor class as Tsunande finished the speech.

**_"Through the years, even though there has been trouble in high school, whether it be bulling, or fights, we've made it through. Congradulations class of 2006-"_**

He knew his father didn't want to embarass him, but he didn't care, he wanted him to be there, but he wasn't. His heart was empty, and it slowly sinking down in his chest. Suddenly the doors opened again, and here come his father, slowly making his way towards the chairs against the walls.

Snickers are heard through the empty auditorium, some whispered giggles, and some laughs, and some hateful glares.

_'And I thought  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
It's not just me who's watching  
you've caught everybody's eye  
And you're tripping and stumbling  
and even though I've turned 18  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're still leading me' _

**_"I thank everyone who was here, now graduates, go on and have fun! Remember, life starts today, so don't make any regretful decsions."_**

* * *

Three years pass and Naruto was in college. Almost graduating again he smiled thinking his dad may stay through this whole graduation this time. Two months before his last year started he met a familiar face. Uchiha Sasuke. He never knew one of his friends was going to this college, but he was over-joyed to know that they would be graduating at the same time. 

A month before graduation, something happened. Naruto found out he was in love with his bestfriend Sasuke. But feelings run deep as Sasuke had a crush on Naruto also. They hooked up after they confessed, and decided to adopt a child after they graduate, so they'll both be happy and their parents would have grandkids.

* * *

A year after they graduated, they adopted a little girl and boy. Both holding similar characteristics to their parents. Arashi was happy, he played with them everyday, and took care of them while Naruto and Sasuke were at work. Problem is he still went out to drink, and sometimes would leave the kids with Sasuke's mother. Naruto would find out, he would be a little mad, but he still loved his dad, and he knew that was just his way of showing he cared. 

_'The old mans still like he always was  
But I love him anyway  
If I've learned one thing from him  
Its my kids will never have to say' _

_**//Flashback//**_

_**Nine year old Naruto watched as his daddy stumbled in, once again ignoring his son, but not because he hated him, but because of the stress. Naruto knew it, but he loved his daddy enough not to hold it out on him.**_

_'Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
if you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me'_

_**//End Flashback//**_

Naruto smiled up at his dad. Arashi smiled back. He knew his dad was trying his best.

_'Yeah walk a little straighter daddy'_

Helping his dad up, he grabbed Arashi's arm and put it around his neck, from now on he was going to help his dad .

_'You're leading me'_

From now on he was going to lead his dad, they were gong to lead each other.

* * *

There ya go! I'm done. Sorry for the crappiness. But anyway. Also I would like to thank **_BeastBoysBeauty_** for giving me some excellent song suggestions. I will work on them right away! Any more songs you would like to see in a fic? give me the song, and what pairings(if any) and I'll do it during my english one class, where Im bored as hell... 

Oh yea **_BeastBoysBeauty_** the links are on my profile of the translatd version of Ch5 &Ch7 okay?

As I said in my last fic, Any one want to sign a petition to get Gravitation aired on Adult Swim? it so the link is on my profile. please sing it, I need 1000 signatures.

Thanks and lots of luff...


	10. These Memories of my Own

Hey everybody! I have another idea for a fanfic! This one is from the song Tattoo by Se7en...Its kinda angst y. But here's the usual stuff...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Se7en tho, its every Se7en fan to own him...sigh

Warnings: My first attempt at a SasuNaru break-up... don't kill me... SasuNaru and what ever else I decide.

Title:These Memories of my Own

Summary: Sasuke is growing distant from Naruto, so he decides it's enough...

_'lyrics' **'Thoughts'**_

**

* * *

****These Memories of my Own**

Everything was falling apart for Naruto. His life, his love and his family. Everyone has been married and have their own families. Sasuke grows more distant everyday and grows closer to finding a way to revive his clan since their both males and Naruto can't have children.

The attacks from the villagers get worse everyday and sometimes he wishes he could just die. Not wanting to make anyone worry, he keeps to himself.

"Naruto? Are you Okay?" His boyfriend Sasuke asked him.

"Yea, I'm fine" he answered back quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yes Sasuke I'm fine!"

"..."

Silence fell over them for a moment.

"Sasuke? Do you love me."

"..."

"WELL!?"

"I don't know Naruto...I think its just lust...but it may be love."

Naruto nodded, "Meet me at the local karaoke club tonight at seven, bring everyone." With that he just left without a 'goodbye' or an 'I love you'.

**_'What have I done?' _**Sasuke thought regretfully.

* * *

At seven o'clock Sasuke, Sakura, her husband Lee, Kiba, his wife Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and Neji all met at the Karaoke Club called 'Broken Dreams' (1).

"What are we here for?" asked Kiba.

"Naruto wanted us to meet him here tonight, I have a bad feeling about this though." Sasuke answered back staring at the floor.

"**Now welcome our newest member, and the next singer Uzumaki Naruto!" **

Everyone cheered while the Rookie Nine looked confused. Naruto was going to sing?

"Hello everyone" he spoke quietly.

Everyone cheered.

"Um.. well I'm gonna sing this song, its called Tattoo, its for my boyfriend Sasuke."

**_'Maybe things won't be as bad as I thought." _**Sasuke thought.

A melodious tune filtered out the speakers...

_'These things I feel it all _

_Every corner of my mind_

_The weekends at the mall_

_The Sunday morning calls_

_Walking through the park_

_Happily as we go_

_then I was sure we had the _

_Nicest time so I_

_Knew you were the one _

_You had to be the one_

_Hoping you and I would never ever see wrong'_

The rookies all looked surprised, Naruto had a beautiful voice, much different from his normal voice.

Sasuke looked at his boyfriend on stage, maybe he was right, this song wasn't bad news, it was about the good times...right?

_'Slowly you were hard to see_

_Who'dve think I've worried_

_You leaving before my eyes_

_I'm telling you now I cannot lie'_

Sasuke's face dropped **_'No...'_**

_'No matter how I try (oh..)_

_These memories won't let go_

_Inside of me my sorrow_

_and I cannot pretend_

_It's killing me you know_

_Seems like I'll never find it _

_Time for moving on _

_No no saram munshin (ah...)_

_Give up what I'm doing _

_Trying to get by _

_these memories of my own_

_So unbelievably,_

_Well this can't be happening_

_We shared too much of us_

_And love I though it was_

_But shame and silly me _

_for having such a heart of_

_Care, trust, and harmony_

_That's what I'm living for_

_I've seen no other road_

_That's what I've been told_

_At times I feel it now It wasn't meant to be no..._

_Slowly it can't possibly Yet right now who am I joking?_

_You leaving before my eyes_

_I'll tell you again I cannot lie...'_

Yes... his Naruto was leaving...but why? He never done anything...

_'No matter how I try (oh..)_

_These memories won't let go_

_Inside of me my sorrow_

_and I cannot pretend_

_It's killing me you know_

_Seems like I'll never find it _

_Time for moving on _

_No no saram munshin (ah...)_

_Give up what I'm doing _

_Trying to get by _

_these memories of my own_

_For now I tell myself I can do it_

_It won't be easy but I'll get through it_

_Just look ahead and put the past behind_

_For me and believe_

_Thought my heart's been broken_

_Everythings gonna be alright' _

The music stopped and Naruto's voice plus the back-up singers on the Cd's voices rang through the club...

_'No matter how I try (oh yeah...)_

_These memories won't let go(oh baby)_

_Inside of me my sorrow_

_And I cannot pretend It's killing me you know'_

the music starts back up and only Naruto's voice is heard...

_'Seems like I'll never find it_

_Time for moving on (no...)_

_no no saram munshin ah (no no doubt only you oh yeah)_

_Give up what I'm doing _

_Trying to get by (by..)_

_These memories of my own (no no)'_

There was no dry eye in the audience, even Sasuke had tears in his eyes, Naruto was leaving him...

_'I know I can get by...'_

The music stopped.

_'These memories of my own...'_

Naruto mumbled a quick thank you and left... not to be seen again for many years...

Later that night as Sasuke was walking home he remembered how broken Naruto's voice was, his eyes held pain. Now he knew, he had been neglecting Naruto, trying to find a way to revive his clan, not once thinking of how Naruto would feel. He should have been spending his time with Naruto, but no he was trying to find an eligible female to give his freaking sperm to so he could continue his clan...Dam he was too selfish.

Looking up at the sky he brought a pale finger up to wipe a tear that was slowly and silently making its way down his cheek. A new determined look shone in his eye... he was going to get HIS Naruto back one way or another...

_...These Memories of my own..._

* * *

There ya go! How do you like that? Don't kill me, I plan to write a sequel...it'll be up as soon as I can get it typed up, since I have a tendency to type them instead of writing them...But it'll be up tonight! Well R'n'R!!

1) crappy title I now, but it was all I could think of...lol...What was I thinkin? Broken Dreams for a club... ah well


	11. Remember me and Love me Always

Okay! Here's the sequel you all have been lookin for! Usual Stuff...

Title: Remember me and Love me Always; Sequel to These Memories of my Own

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...sighs how many times do we have to go through this? Also don't own the song 'December Love' it belongs to Gackt... no I don't own him either...

Warnings:SasuNaru, and some other stuff, may be cussing, or a bit of boys kissing boys, but not too extreme...I'm too shy to write a full-blown make-out scene, tho they do come vividly in my mind **perverted grin **

_'song lyrics' **'thoughts'**_

**

* * *

**

**Remember me and Love me Always**

Three years after Naruto's mysterious disappearance Sasuke felt more down in the dumps than he did when his family got murdered by his brother.

Everyone felt it too, they knew they were neglecting Naruto, but they were going to do any and everything to get him back.

* * *

"Hello Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" Asked Umino Iruka asked.

"Iruka-sensei, do you know where Naruto is?" he asked curiously.

Iruka's eyes hardened, "Why should I tell you? You did after all hurt him."

"Well if you won't tell me, the can you at least tell him to meet me at Broken Dreams, the same place that he ran from three years ago? At seven tonight, I have to tell him..." Sasuke trailed off

"Okay... I'll tell him"

"Arigato sensei"

Sasuke left Iruka's house.

"Naruto, you can come out now." Iruka said quietly.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm not going, I can't stand to face them"

"You have to Naruto, i don't think I ever seen Sasuke that broken and lonely before. Please Naruto, he has to tell you something."

"Alright...fine...I'll go."

"Thanks Naruto!"

"You're welcome Sensei"

* * *

Later that night Naruto walked into Broken Dreams. He saw Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru and Gaara, but no sign of Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru." He replied back

"We're so glad you could make it! Sasuke really wants you to be here, he has something important to tell you." Ino said.

"What is it?"

"Shh...and listen"

"**Welcome everyone, Karaoke night is tonight, and we have a special guest, please welcome Uchiha Sasuke!"**

Everyone cheered wanting to hear the Uchiha prodigy sing.

"Hello, this song is for my boy...ex-boyfriend Naruto, I'm sorry for what happened, and I hope you forgive me."

The music started out a Christmas-y feeling to it.

_'The evening lights, coloring the nights busy avenues,  
down the street brings back memories of you._

_Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by,  
finding your shadows, in the views of my eyes_

_Now I am here, all alone  
Remembering the time we used to laugh together  
in the fall of the cold  
I still think of you,  
Wondering if you feel the same'_

Naruto's eyes locked on Sasuke's.

Blue met black.

So many emotions in his onyx eyes; regret, love, sadness.

_'Save, your smile for me,  
even although you cry for me  
Remember me and love me always _

Love, and smile for me,  
Hold on to all that we had  
remembering and love me again'

Tears welled in Naruto's eyes, he wanted to leave, but he couldn't.

_'I'm so depressed living , a quiet life now,  
There is no one here, in which to hold hands, _

_or protect me from the cold  
Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart  
I am waiting and looking for you voice  
To get me out of the dark'_

Sasuke sang from his heart, he meant every word of this, he didn't care how funny he looked singing on stage, when he was normally an ice prince, he had to get his life back.

_'Snowflakes fall like the tears that running down my face  
I wanna hold you just one more time  
I think of you night and day  
Wondering if you feel the same'_

A tear rolled down his pale cheek, he didn't care though.

_'Being in the silence of the night  
Fall into my arms and I'll hold you so tight  
My kiss will guide our missing hearts  
and tell me you'll love again'_

Naruto doesn't know what willed him to walk up to the edge of the stage, through the crowd of crying people, lovers holding each other. Oh how he wanted to be held again.

_'Save, your smile for me,  
even although you cry for me  
remember me and love me always _

Love, and smile for me,  
Hold on to all that we had  
remembering and love me again'

He looked up and once again Blue met black.

Forgiveness, love, and sadness shone in his blue eyes.

Sasuke looked down at him tears running down their cheeks, all he wanted to do was reach down there and grab Naruto and hug him and kiss the tears away, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry" Naruto mouthed "I love you Sasuke" he whispered.

Sasuke smiled and helped him to the stage.

Wiping the tears from Naruto's eyes he brought the microphone to his lips and quietly sung...

' _Save, your smile for me,  
even although you cry for me  
remember me and love me always _

Love, and smile for me,  
Hold on to all that we had  
remembering and love me again'

The music faded out as Sasuke leaned down and kissed his lover on the lips.

"I love you too and I'm sorry too" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled and then said

"I remember you and I'll love you always"

* * *

There ya go! There's ya sequel! How you like? I think it could use work but ah well... well I'm off to bed, I'm about to die here...

Any of you Gackt fans out there think 'December Love' is a beautiful song? And that his English accent is smexy? Lol well anyway Laterz...

RnR


	12. Who You'd be Today

Okay! I have another idea!! This one is going to be a bit different.

Disclaimer: I did own Naruto...but then I gave him to Sasuke when I realized that he wouldn't be happy with me... I don't own Kenny Chesney either...

Title: Who You'd be Today

Warning: May be SasuNaru, trying not to make it that...but you never know! Character death, and a bit of ooc-ness AU, takes place after the fight with Haku a what-if Naruto took the hit instead of Sasuke?

_**'Song Lyrics'**_

_'thoughts, flashbacks, whispers'_

* * *

Who You'd be Today

* * *

Three silhouettes stood upon a hill over the beautiful village of Konoha. In front of them were three graves, two belonging to the enemy, and one belonging to a teammate, a friend, a lover.

The sun shined behind them. The pain of losing someone close to them heavy in their hearts. Three heads bowed showing their respect, a silver headed man, a pink headed girl, and a raven headed boy, all three of them deny that he's gone. He **can't **be gone, not when they hear him, his laughs during the rain, his crying when the sun shines, like he is now.

'**He's not gone'**

_Denial._

_**'Sunny days seem to hurt the most**_

_**wear the pain like a heavy coat**_

_**I feel you everywhere I go**_

_**I see your smile, I see your face**_

_**I hear you laughing in the rain**_

_**I still can't believe your gone'**_

He wasn't suppose to go, he wasn't suppose to die like this. No one saw it coming, **no one**. Not even Naruto himself. He was only twelve, barely into life and he's...gone...

_'I miss him so much.' _Sakura thought sadly, sure she treated him badly, but she still loved him like a brother...she was suppose to protect him...

Hell, exactly what it was, people trying to cheer the sullen team up all week, no one could take Naruto's place...no one...

_**'It ain't fair you die too young **_

_**like the story that has just begun**_

_**but death tore the pages all away**_

_**God knows how I miss you**_

_**All the Hell that I've been through**_

_**Just knowing no one could take your place**_

_**an' sometimes I wonder**_

_**Who you'd be today.'**_

//Flashback//

_'I'm going to be the Hokage!" Then everyone will respect me and not treat me like a monster."_

//End//

He wanted to be the Hokage, he should have been the Hokage...

//Flashback//

"_I wanna mission, a real mission, to leave the village, an A-Rank, a B-Rank, even a C-Rank. Anything to get out of the D-Rank missions!"_

//End//

That's when it all went downhill, the first time they left the village, on a C-Rank, which was really a B-Rank, no one knew it would be his last mission.

Naruto should be here now, he should be here with _him..._

They were going to spend forever together, have a family together...now its ruined...

The beautiful blue sky above them only added to the pain in their hearts, it reminded the team so much of Naruto's eyes.

_**'Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams**_

_**Settle down with a family**_

_**I wonder what would you name your babies**_

_**Some days the sky's so blue**_

_**I feel like I can talk to you**_

_**an' I know it might sound crazy' **_

//Flashback//

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hm.."_

"_Are we always going to be together?" His blue eyes lit up with curiosity._

"_Dobe, don't ask stupid questions."_

"_But..."_

"_Of course we're always going to be together, someone has to be there to get you out of your messes when you screw up."_

"_Sasuke! I mean it, are we going to be together?"_

_Sasuke sighed and took the blond in his arms, "Of course we are."_

"_Okay!" Naruto leaned up and kissed him._

"_Silly dobe." Sasuke muttered._

//End//

Tears welled up in Sasuke's onyx eyes.

//Flashback//

"_No! Naruto!" He screamed._

_Thousands of needles rained upon Naruto's tiring body._

//End//

It was suppose to be him, taking the rain of needles upon his body, not Naruto.

//Flashback//

"_Sasuke..."_

"_Naruto, don't talk, don't waste your energy, I'm gonna get you back to Konoha, and you'll be fine."_

"_Sasuke, no, it's time for me to go...I can't take it anymore, I have to leave...I'll be with you always, I'm in here..." he reached up pointing to Sasuke's heart, "I love you...complete you're dream, avenge your clan, for me...I'll watch over you, don't wait for me, go with Sakura..." Naruto took a deep breath._

"_No Naruto, I'm not going to forget about you, I don't care if you do leave, I'm going to wait for **you.** I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you , please wait for me...If I can't have you, then I won't avenge my clan at all..."_

"_But what about Itachi..."_

"_Fuck Itachi! I don't care if he gets a million of girls pregnant, I'm not going to go off with Sakura, **I love you."** _

"_I love you too Sasuke, but I guess if you want me to, then...I'll wait for you Sasuke, tell Sakura that I never loved her like that, but as a sister." Naruto's other hand came up in it, was his headband, the cloth stained with blood, "Keep this for me, Goodbye Sasuke, See you on the other side." Naruto's blue eyes closed slowly as he drifted away from the Earth. _

"_Thank you Naruto..."_

//End//

_**'It ain't fair you die too young **_

_**like the story that has just begun**_

_**but death tore the pages all away**_

_**God knows how I miss you**_

_**All the Hell that I've been through**_

_**Just knowing no one could take your place**_

_**an' sometimes I wonder**_

_**Who you'd be today.'**_

_'He's still here...' _

_**'Today'**_

_'I refuse to think Naruto's gone, he's not...' _Sakura's thoughts were jumbled up as tears escaped down her face.

_**'Today'**_

_'I knew we shouldn't have taken that mission, I should have known leaving Sasuke and Naruto against Haku was a bad idea...It's all my fault...'_ Kakashi felt extremely guilty.

_**'Today, Today, Today'**_

His lover, friend teammate, they were going to be together always, but Haku, he caused this pain in Sasuke's heart...that's why he had to kill him...

Sasuke didn't care he let the tears pour down his cheeks, as did Sakura and Kakashi. The sky turned gray and drops of water poured down to the Earth...

They smiled, Naruto wasn't crying anymore, he wasn't sad, he was happy...

Sasuke smiled a little and looked to the sky...

"_I'll see you again soon Koi...wait for me"_

_**'Sunny days seem to hurt the most**_

_**wear the pain like a heavy coat**_

_**The only thing that gives me hope **_

_**Is I know I'll see you again someday'**_

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi walked away from the grave. The thought of Naruto still heavy on their minds, even though he's gone, his legacy will still follow on...

_**'Someday'**_

Maybe Naruto will never complete his dreams literally...

_**'Someday'**_

Sasuke will...

**Four Years later**

Sasuke stood at the end of the grave, like he done when he was twelve.

"Naruto, I have some news... I've become the Hokage...for you, I decided, since I wouldn't be happy fulfilling my dreams, why not complete yours? So now I am here to share the dream with you Naruto..." Sasuke stoops down and placed a hat on the grave, the ones a Hokage wears, an identical on upon Sasuke's raven head. Tears roll down his cheeks as he makes a promise...

"_I love you with all my heart...I hope you wait for me...'cause I will see you again..."_

_**'Someday'**_

* * *

There ya go! How do you like them apples? I hope you do like em...It took me two days...well please read and Review! 


	13. Of Snowflakes and Angels

Okay Okay I know I know...I should be posting chapter 4 of Life's Little Deceptions...but I feel that in honor of our first snow here in the little town I live in, I should write a little ficcy in that honor...hope you like!

Title: Of Snowflakes and Angels

No angst here! Just pure SasuNaru fluff.

Warning this is some weird fluff since I usually do angst...

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...nope...not yet...

_'thoughts'_

_

* * *

Of Snowflakes and Angels_

The night was quiet and cold, little white flakes fell from the sky with a promise of hope a peace. No one was awake in the village of Konoha. No one knew of this special surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto woke in his bed; all warm and comfortable, not wanting to get up. He had to, his stomach wouldn't allow him to sleep. Groaning he sat up and stretched, his back, arms and neck popping with a satisfied loud 'crack'. As his eyes came into focus he looked out the window expecting to see the sun shining, green grass swaying in the cool breeze, but what he saw was white...nothing but white, at first it didn't register in his mind, suddenly he jumped up and screamed "Wahoo!! Snow!!"

Getting out of bed and putting on his normal clothes, black short sleeve shirt, orange pants, an extra thick orange coat, and black gloves he ran out of his apartment, his grumbling stomach forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't that happy this morning, his peaceful sleep interrupted by the loud screams from the village's children. Grumbling he got out of bed, shivering a bit as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He walked over to the window to see what the ruckus was. His eyes scanned over the white fluff lying on the ground innocently. He growled _'This is the fire country for fuck's sake, it's not suppose to snow.' _Shaking his head he got dressed, no way he was going to be able to go to sleep now, he needed to got to the store to pick up a few things anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto smiled, he had been out in the snow for hours now, his face red, his fingers numb but he didn't care, he was happy, and he loved the snow, he felt carefree, innocent, and calm in the snow nothing could bring his mood down.

"Hey dobe, what are you doing?"

Naruto looked up, there stood Sasuke, a dark blue coat wrapped tightly around him and a black scarf wrapped around his neck.

Ignoring the 'dobe' remark, Naruto got up and ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his black gloved hand. Then he drug him over to the front of the building and set the bag down that the Uchiha was carrying on a bench under the overpass of his apartment complex. Naruto then drug him out into the snow again.

"Come on Sasuke, let's have a snowball fight!"

"How old are you? ten?"

"Ha ha very funny bastard, no I'm fifteen thank you very much!"

"Hn. Dobe a snowball fight is for kids."

"I still am, I don't have a stick up my ass like you do." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the dark headed teen.

"Dobe." Sasuke said coming closer, "If you can't use that for a better reason, then put it away, or I'll find another use for it." He whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto's cheeks turned an even darker red as Sasuke leaned down and captured his slightly red lips with his own.

The blond's cheeks turned even darker as Sasuke pulled away for air. "See..." Sasuke whispered his warm breath ghosting over the blond's ear, "That's what happens when you use your tongue so _carelessly."_

Naruto shuttered, his blue eyes looking up in Sasuke's onyx ones. He smiled and whispered "I love you teme."

"Hn..me too...dobe."

Naruto smiled, "Come on Sasuke! Let's go make snow angels!" He exclaimed running off before Sasuke could protest.

Sasuke smiled a bit, _'I already have an angel you know.' _He thought walking after Naruto.

Oh well, maybe the snow wasn't so bothersome, maybe he was glad he got woken up by the children's careless laughs...he didn't know...maybe snow did bring hope and peace...Sasuke didn't dwell on it, he joined his lover laying on the ground beside the blond and holing him in his arms...yes, this is how it should be...

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay...I don't like the ending...but that's me...so please read and review...oh yea, and how many of you guys like Anastasia? I like it...even though I've never really seen it...I like the song 'At the Beginning' I might make a Kingdom Hearts fic with it...RikuxSora of course... Well look out for it! Please read and Review!!


	14. Movies are Dreams that Can't Come True

No comment on this one...I don't know how it came to me...I guess it was when I was watching Hannah Montana with my cousin...but this is not a song fic...since it only parts of the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..it I did Sakura would mysteriously vanish...and Ino would be Naruto's older Sister...I don't own the song 'If We Were A Movie' it comes off of Hannah Montana.

I actually like this song...it's perfect angst material.

Warnings: Implied boy love...Sasuke is OOC in here, please don't flame me telling me 'ZOMG you sux..Sasuke is OOC, go die in a hole...'

Pairings: Implied SasuNaru, mysterious pairing...shivers I hate this pairing...but it's for the purpose of the fic...

_'**lyrics'**_

Title: Movies are Dreams that Can't Come True.

Naruto's PoV

--------------------------------------------

_**'...How you always seem to go**_

_**For the obvious instead of me**_

_**but get a ticket and you'll see...'**_

What do you see in her? Don't you know she's just using you, she may act like it, but that's just a mask...a mask I know all about, she just wants you for your money...

She doesn't want you...not like I do...we're best friends bastard, we could have been much more...but I guess I'm too late...

---------------------------------------------

Later that day you called me...told me to meet you at the cafe down the street, you wanted to talk to me about something, I hoped you had dumped her, but then you told me that you proposed to her, and you want me to be the best man, I couldn't say no...so I just nodded and smiled, hiding my tears...

_**'...Wanna see me**_

_**And tell me all about her**_

_**La la**_

_**I'll be acting through my tears**_

_**Guess you'll never know**_

_**That I should win **_

**_An Oscar for the scene I'm in...'_**

------------------------------------------

Five months later I stood beside you as you looked in her eyes and declared your love to her, both of you happy, together forever. I close my eyes as you lean down and kiss her on the lips, everyone cheering, but tears come to my eyes, I should be happy but...I can't be...it hurts...too much...

_**'Wish I could tell you their's a twist**_

_**Some kind of hero in disguise**_

_**And we're together**_

_**It's for real**_

_**Now Playing**_

_**Wish I could tell you their's a kiss**_

_**Like something more than in my mind**_

_**I see it**_

_**Could be amazing...'**_

****

------------------------------------------

Later that night everyone is congratulating you, happy that you've settled down, that you can now revive your clan...I should feel the same, but she doesn't deserve you, she didn't drag you back, I did.

I walked over to where the stage is, there are acoustic guitars there, I silently pick one up and get everyone's attention. She doesn't love you like I do, but you don't know that either... It's now or never.

I speak into the microphone with an overly fake an cheerful voice, "Congrats to the new couple, this is for you..."

I take a deep breath and strum some chords...

_**'If we were a movie**_

_**You'd be the right guy**_

_**And I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with**_

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

_**Watching the sunset**_

_**Fade to black**_

_**Show the names**_

_**Play that happy song...again...'**_

Everyone cheers, she looks happy, thinking that the song is about you and her, when its about me...you look at me, eyes wide in surprise, I guess you get it, oh well, now your taken...you open your mouth to say something, everyone watches, but I hold my hand and say "Good Luck, I hope you guys are happy." Tears are coming down my face now, but I don't care, I feel good now...as much as I want to I can't change the past...Oh well... I'm leaving now...Good Luck...

_'...Goodbye Sasuke..."_

_----------------------------------------------_

There you go! How so you like that? I love that song, and I though hm...why not... oh yea, can you guess the pairing? If you can then I'll give you any one-shot of your choice, just give me a good one...its Sasuke and ?... who? Well see you guys later!


	15. Daddy's Little Girl

Hey you guys! I'm here with a new one-shot! To all my reviewers of Life's Little Deceptions, sorry I haven't updated, I just don't have the time, you see, I had a career fair to go to , then after that I went to a friend's house and rehearsed for the talent show in three weeks...but...Monday I don't have to do anything so...I'll be able to update then! Alright! So I'll either have chapter 7 up by this weekend or by Monday...okay? Please don't be mad...

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership over Naruto, nor do I own Frankie J's song Daddy's Little Girl...but I do own the blond haired- black eyed girl Alishia, and the little black haired-blue eyed boy Maero, which is Naruto and Sasuke's children...

Warning: Mild character death, and boy-love...Alternate Universe too...but it's still in the ninja world...just a bit different...okay...so now that that is cleared up...

_**/song lyrics/**_

_'thoughts'_

**Daddy's Little Girl**

"I don't care if Itachi isn't dead, you're not going to go risk your life just to kill him! Please just wait until Alishia is a bit older, so she'll understand..." The blond pleaded.

"No! The you said it yourself, he was spotted near here, so if I don't get him now then I have to wait until I can find him again!" The taller one argued back, his black eyes glaring at the shorter.

"You bastard! The day we got married you promised that you would drop the damn grudge! And yet you're still so high strung up on revenge! Why can't you just drop it?" Tears ran down the blond's cheeks.

The darker haired man glared even harder, "Is that all you think of my dream? I helped you achieve your dream, and yet you shun mine?"

"I don't mean that Sasuke, I-I-I just want you to wait a bit, help me take care of Alishia until she's old enough to understand! She's only six, she won't understand why your going to go...you might not come back..."

"Oh so now your doubting my skills, well Naruto, I've had enough! Your the one who said to follow my dreams so I see your not going to help me achieve mine, then I'm leaving!"

_**/He drops his suitcase by the door**_

_**She knows her daddy won't be back anymore**_

_**She drags her feet across the floor**_

_**Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on**_

_**And she says/**_

Sasuke gathered his things and set them by the door.

"Daddy?" Alishia's small voice asked.

She looked at him then to the door, and her heart dropped, he was leaving...

"Hey Alishie', daddy's gonna go for a while he has things to take care of." He said looking at his daughter.

Her eyes widened as she understood what he meant, he wasn't coming back...she held back her tears as she said:

_**/Daddy daddy don't leave**_

_**I'll do anything to keep you**_

_**Right here with me**_

_**Can't you see how much I need you?/**_

Sasuke looked into his daughter's matching eyes, and sighed he couldn't tell her so her came up with an excuse, "I'll come back, I promise, I-I just need to take care of a few things..."

Alishia shook her head, she knew that was a lie too,

_**/Daddy daddy don't leave**_

_**Mommy's saying things she don't mean**_

_**She don't know what she's talking about**_

_**Somebody hear me out/**_

He smiled sadly and shook his head, "I'm sorry Alishia, I can't do it, I have to go, remember, I love you"

Then he picked up his bag and walked out the door...

Alishia stared, crystal tears running down her cheeks, she turned and ran back to her room.

Naruto, who had seen the whole thing fell to his knees and whispered _'What have I done?"_

Later that night Alishia sat by her bed, her eyes closed and hands flat in front of her whispering...

_**/Father listen**_

_**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go **_

_**Father save him**_

_**I would do anything in return**_

_**I'll clean my room**_

_**Try hard in school**_

_**I'll be good**_

_**I promise you**_

_**Father, Father**_

_**I pray to you/**_

She got into her bed and cry herself to sleep.

In the room across the hall Naruto lie in bed, wide awake. Thoughts of what happened plagued his mind. He knew Sasuke wouldn't give up until he got his revenge, he only hoped Sasuke would come back...then drifted off to sleep...

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto jumped up as he heard his name being urgently called.

"Huh?!?"

"It's Sasuke, we found him, he was hurt badly..."

Naruto panicked, Sasuke was hurt? He had to go now.

"Neji, I need you to get Alishia, and take her to the hospital..."

The ANBU nodded and walked to get her.

Naruto was troubled, he hurriedly got dressed and poofed to the hospital.

**Two Weeks Later**

Alishia paced in front of the bed, she was worried, very worried, she may be only six, but she knows what's going on though, after all she is an Uchiha...

She looked at her daddy, his breathing was very slow, and his heart was beating slowly...She was tired, but she couldn't sleep until her daddy woke up...

_**/Now she hasn't slept in weeks**_

_**She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared he'll leave**_

_**They tried just about everything**_

_**It's getting harder for him to breath**_

_**And she says/**_

Silently she walked over to his bed and lie her head down on the pillow whispering:

_**/Daddy daddy don't leave**_

_**I'll do anything to keep you**_

_**right here with me**_

_**Can't you see that I need you/**_

His dull black eyes drooped a bit as he whispered, "I love you sweetie."

"I'm sorry Alishia, they can't do anything for him, his chakra is too low, and he has twenty-four more hours left..."

Alishia shook her head whispering:

_**/Daddy daddy don't leave**_

_**The doctors are saying things they don't mean**_

_**They don't know what they are talking about**_

_**Somebody hear me out.../**_

Sasuke smiled sadly, "Alishie' listen, I didn't mean the things I said earlier, tell your mom I love him okay? Now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up..." he coughed.

Alishia looked at him and sighed, she wouldn't protest with him so she walked over to the cot and kneel down by it, lie her hands flat and said:

_**/Father (Father) Listen (listen)**_

_**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)**_

_**Father (Father) save him**_

_**I would do anything in return**_

_**I'll clean my room**_

_**Try hard in school**_

_**I'll be good**_

_**I promise you**_

_**Father, Father**_

_**I pray to you/**_

Then fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up later to a loud beeping, and people all around her daddy. Then suddenly, they all looked sad and left. Getting up from her bed she walked over to the bed and shook him, he stayed still.

He wasn't breathing, his heart not beating, he just lie there. She shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks, What Neji said ran through her mind

_'...his chakra is too low...'_

She sobbed, never noticing a silver-purple glow surround her hands until she looked up. Jerking her hands back she noticed his heart beating and color coming back to his face, she smiled and put her hands back on his chest, near his heart, "Daddy, your going to be okay after this, then you and momma can live happy together..."

**_/Please don't let him go (don't let him go)_**

_**I'm begging you so (begging you so)**_

_**There open his eyes**_

_**There ain't no more time**_

_**To tell him that I love him more**_

_**Thank anything in the world**_

_**Is daddy's little girl/**_

His breathing was faster and he no longer flat-lined, she smiled and fell to her knees as she heard her daddy wake up.

"Alishia? Are you alright?"

"fine daddy, I love you so much, so does mommy, tell him its not his fault, I wanted you two to be happy, Don't forget about me..."

"What are you talking about...Alishia...ALISHIA!!"

She smiled as she welcomed the darkness...

Sasuke got out of bed and slid to the floor, cradling his daughter's lithe body he smiled through the tears as he heard her prayer from earlier...

_**/Father (Father) Listen (listen)**_

_**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)**_

_**Father (Father) save him**_

_**I would do anything in return**_

_**I'll clean my room**_

_**Try hard in school**_

_**I'll be good**_

_**I promise you**_

_**Father, Father/**_

She didn't want him to go...she wanted him there to be with Naruto...he wasn't mad at her for sacrificing her self, he was proud...very proud...

The door cracked open and Naruto looked in, he saw and heard everything, he was proud of Alishia too, he silently walked in the room and sat down in front of Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Alishia and cried, for himself, Alishia, Sasuke, and for everyone.

Sasuke stared at them tears of hi own rolled down his cheeks as one though ran through his mind...

_**/She was Daddy's Little Girl.../**_

Sasuke, Naruto and their new son, Maero stood by her grave two years later, she would have grown up a wonderful little child, but somehow, they knew this would happen...they silently walked away...

Above a blond haired girl smiled at her mommy, daddy, and her baby brother..they would be happy now...

_**/Mmmmm oh.../**_

Okay...yea I'm aware that sucks, but i thought of it and well yeah...well see you guys later!


	16. Ai shite ru

Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day!! **grumbles** I don't like it too much..too happy for me...well here's a new Valentines Day one shot! Just for you guys!

Hope you guys like...as you know I write angst, drama, and stuff like that...well on to the stuff...

Pairing: SasuNaru...uh...BL...Yaoi...Shounen-Ai...BoyxBoy...need I say more?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...if I did...then well..you don't want to know..also I don't own the chorus of Gackt's song 'Love Letter' translation for the chorus will be at the end...

_**

* * *

**__**Ai-shite-ru**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the birds were singing, the sun shining, everyone as awake...

Well everyone except for Uzumaki Naruto that is...

Why you ask? Simple, Naruto didn't have any secret admirers, hell, he barely got any chocolates, or anything...except for Iruka, who would always give his ex-student a small box of chocolate.

Grumbling, the blond got up out of bed...no use of sleeping the whole day away, he might as well get his training in for the day. As he dressed, he just wished that Sasuke would notice him...but he knew that wouldn't happen, Sasuke was probably going to end up with Sakura anyway...

**_

* * *

_****_Earlier that morning...around 8:30AM_**

Sasuke stood outside of the Yamanko's flower shop, debating on whether or not to get his _secret _crush flowers...he knew the blond wouldn't notice him, he knew that Naruto was straight, and he would have a better chance with Sakura...

_"Kami! Shikamaru is sooo romantic...he actually had my favorite flowers lined all around my bed, then I found them in random places in my house...at first I was sure he didn't love me..but he does!" _He heard Ino exclaim to...Sakura?!

_"Oh Ino, That is so romantic...this morning I found sakura flowers everywhere! Then I knew it was Lee...he's romantic...I'm glad I gave up on Sasuke, but...I just wish that Naruto would just tell him already...it's soo annoying trying to train with them two sneaking secret glances at each other...talk about sexual tension..." _

Sasuke stared at the door...so Naruto...the blond...dead last...like him!? He would have to find out, maybe he could got the girls to help him...so he walked into the flower shop startling the girls...

Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Ino, I have a plan...will you guys help?"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other? Had he heard their conversation? Then they smirked..if so..maybe Naruto would get a happy Valentines Day...

"Depends on what the plan is Sasuke-**kun" **Ino said.

So the three started planning...hoping that today Naruto would be Sasuke's...

* * *

Naruto walked slowly walked towards the training grounds, a small smile on his face as he saw the young innocent couples around him whispering their 'I love yous'

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something purplish-blue lying on a bench near by him, with a card that had '_Naruto'_ written in perfect letters.

His eyes widened as he picked up the card and the flower...a Lilac...

_'Why a Lilac you wonder?_

_Even though you are not fully innocent,_

_In my eyes you are, and forever will be.._

_Just like the first day we met..._

_With all my heart..._

_Your secret admirer...'_

Naruto stared at the card...what the...fuck? He had a secret admirer? He felt he was suppose to be scared, but he couldn't bring himself to...it was too sweet... he smiled slightly, this may be a joke, but at least it'll be fun while it lasts.

As he walked down the path, he saw another odd color, this time in a tree, walking up to it he saw another flower that Ino had mentioned before a deep orangish-red Tiger Lilly...and another note...

_'You like challenges and so do I_

_Instead of a challenge would you take a dare?_

_I dare you to love me _

_Not like a brother, sister, mother or father,_

_But more, hold me deep in your heart..._

_Can you guess who I am now? _

_Just a few more clues and then the final prize..._

_Hoping I'll be yours_

_And you'll be mine...'_

Naruto smiled a bit more, even if this is a joke, he loved it, maybe its not a joke...

He saw a dark purple flower...it was an Anemone...he picked up the card...

_'I know you can't wait_

_Neither can I,_

_Just three more clues_

_And you'll find me...'_

He stared...whoever this was, they were going way out of their way for a practical joke...oh well at least he felt better...

Then his mouth dropped open as he looked at the flower in front of him...a Red Rose...

_'Cliché as it may be,_

_A rose is like my love,_

_It may die,_

_but it blooms again..._

_for you...'_

Naruto stared at the card, then looked to the flower, a pure red rose, this person still had to be joking, no way no one would go out of their way for him like this...

Another flower was in front of him, he walked up to it and saw a pale yellow-ish orange flower...an Aster...on it was a card, he slowly opened it...

_'This may seem like a joke I can tell by your face..._

_Believe me it's not..._

_This flower is for the patience I've had _

_Waiting for you to realize..._

_We are meant to be..._

_Together forever..._

_I love you a lot..._

_one more clue and you'll find me..'_

Gazingup at the tree ahead of him, then around, he looked for someone, anyone, that could be his secret admirer...but he saw no one...

Sighing he walked ahead, suddenly his eye caught something else, instead of a flower, it was a heart shaped box and a stuffed fox. With a small white card, he turned it and saw a message...

_'Ei-en wo aruite yukeru_

_Korekaramo zutto futari de_

_Kono muneni tsuyoku dakishimeta_

_Omoiwa kawaranai, tatta hitosu dakeno..._

_Ai-shite-ru'(1)_

He smiled a true smile, tears coming down his cheeks, as he opened up the box of chocolate. Inside was an assortment of chocolates and another note...

_'I can tell by your face_

_you don't think its a joke now,_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_don't ever forget that,_

_now if you want to find me..._

_turn around and you'll see...'_

He turned around and gasped, Sasuke was there, holding a bouquet of red and yellow Roses, orange Tiger Lilies, and Yellow Tulips.

"Happy Valentines Day Naruto..." He trailed off unsure, was Naruto mad or disgusted?

Then suddenly he heard a cry as he was rammed into the ground, flowers lying beside him.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't know you cared! Please tell me this isn't a joke, please tell me your not playing with me, Kami Sasuke, I love you so much...please don't let this be a lie or dream.."

Sasuke stared at the boy then slowly sat up, taking Naruto into his arms, then lifting the blond's chin slightly to peer into the tear stained blue eyes..

"It's no joke Naruto, I meant every word of it, I love you, with all my heart, and no one is going to change that Naruto..."

Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto's in a sweet gentle kiss.

_'Ei-en wo aruite yukeru_

_Korekaramo zutto futari de_

_Kono muneni tsuyoku dakishimeta_

_Omoiwa kawaranai, tatta hitosu dakeno..._

_Ai-shite-ru'(2)_

_'Ai shite ru'(3)_

* * *

So how do you like it? I hope you do..now...for each of the flowers I used, I'll tell you what they mean...

Lilac means Youthful innocence

Tiger Lilly means 'I dare you to love me'

Anemone means anticipation

Rose means love of course...

Aster means patience

Now for the translation of the Japanese

1) I can walk all the way

because we are together..now and forever...

In my heart, there exists never-changing affection for you

It's all your's

the one and only

"I love you"

2) is the same thing as one

3) In the translated lyrics I have it says this means "my love is all for you"..so ya..

Okay, so how did you like that? I apologize for not updating Life's Little Deceptions yet, but I have lots of stuff to do...Talent Show rehearsals, and I have this other idea for a story...here's the summary for it...

_Uzumaki Naruto's life is hectic right now... ever since his mother and father left them when he was eight he has had to take care of his little sister Kyuu. Now sixteen years old and hoping for a miracle, his hopes are shattered instantly when he and his fourteen year old sister are raped by the same man, at the same time. What will he do? How can he help his little sister when she is diagnosed with HIV, when he can't even help himself? Will the mysterious family of an equally mysterious eighteen year old be able to help him? Or is all hope lost?_

So tell me, what do you think? Now of course its gonna be SasuNaru and KakaIru..so tell me if you think I should start to work on it along with Life's Little Deceptions...oh yeah, if anyone wants to know I got this idea from the book It Happened to Nancy We have to read it for English I and I like it so far...if you don't know what it is about just ask in a review and I'll be happy to tell ya! Well Later!


	17. There Goes my Life, My Future, My Everyt

1Okay! Here's my newest one shot...okay...now this one is a bit different, it's AU, its about Arashi and his wife Kyuubi(yes, I am not that creative) raising baby Naruto. Its to the song 'There Goes my Life' by Kenny Chesney. Hopefully it won't turn into a SasuNaru...but with me..you never know! So I apologize for any random stuff...but blame to day...there was the coolest protest today! These stupid idiots want to close our school down(which they are) so..ya...anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song, the sexy man Kenny Chesney does..

_Song Lyrics_

'_**Thoughts'**_

Normal text

Though I did change some of the lyrics to fit the story.

* * *

There Goes My Life, My Future, My Everything

* * *

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this_

_Got my whole life ahead_

_Hell I'm just a kid myself_

_How I'm gonna raise one?_

Arashi sighed, he couldn't do this, he was just about to turn twenty, how in the hell could he raise a kid? It was all his fault, he was the one who got them drunk, but she never resisted, so it was both of their faults...no...it was his...he shouldn't have drunk that seventh glass...

_All he could see was his dreams goin' up in smoke_

_So much for his plans of ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the cost_

_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

All of his plans, to go to college, to graduate and become a business manager, run his own corporation. Lost. Nothing, now that he had a child, he couldn't do anything, he had to stay home and take care of Kyuubi, and...Naruto...

He punched the wall angrily, there goes his life...his future...his everything...

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_Might as well kiss it all good-bye_

_There goes my life..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later_

_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator _

_Oh yeah...he loves that little boy_

Six years later, Arashi smiled at the little blond boy, putting another picture on the refrigerator, a picture of them, and their pet fox. He looked at his son, rubbing his tired blue eyes.

"Naruto, why don't you go see if mommy wants to get you in bed, I'll be up there in a bit."

Naruto smiled, "Okay daddy, see you in a bit!"

_Momma's waitin' to tuck him in_

_As he fumbles up those stairs_

_He smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear_

_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls_

He soon followed shortly, once he made it to the room, Naruto was already in bed, smiling, eyes slightly droopy. "Night Naruto." Arashi said kissing his forehead.

_He smiles..._

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_I Love you, daddy good-night_

_There goes my life._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He had that Honda loaded down_

_With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes ans his American Express_

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go_

_She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast..._

Arashi looked at his eighteen year old son, all grown up and headed off to college.

"Bye mom, dad, I'll visit you guys, and call you everyday, I promise."

"We know you will son, we love you." Kyuubi said crying, her eyes red and puffy.

"Dad?"

Arashi looked at his son.

"Thanks."

Arashi smiled, and hugged his son, "No problem Naruto, be careful."

"I will." He said hugging his mom. "Love you." Then climbed into his car, and drove off into the sunset.

_And he cried_

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_I love you_

_Baby good-bye..._

Arashi watched the car, his wife in his arms, Naruto was going to make himself well known now, he was finally grown up.

_There goes my life..._

Tears rolled down his cheeks, a mixture of happiness and sadness.

_There goes my life..._

Happiness, because his child had grown up, he done a great job, now he could rest...

Sadness, because even though at first he didn't want a child, he still wouldn't take it back...

There went his life, his future, his everything...

_Baby good-bye._

* * *

So how do you like it? please tell you like it...I hope you do..oh yeah, I have lots more ideas for oneshots but I dont know when I'll get them typed...but this may seem crappy sice I'ma romance/angst writer..well please review! 


	18. Teardrops on my Guitar

I have another one-shot for ya...this one is using Taylor Swifts song Teardrops on my Guitar...

Ame: Its SasuNaru of course, with a bit of SasuSaku...

Also, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are out of character.

Well, on with it! Oh ya, and when the lyrics say 'Drew looks at me...' or something like that, I change 'Drew' to 'He' Okay? Understand? If not then you'll see when the lyrics come up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0flashback

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/flash forward

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Teardrops on my Guitar

* * *

"Hello everyone, please welcome our first performer Uzumaki Naruto!" 

The high school students clapped, while one pair of eyes widened.

"Thank you, now, I'm going to sing this song that I wrote a few days ago, called Teardrops on my Guitar. Its dedicated to all happy couples out there, from me, hoping that none of you have to experience this."

The slow gentle sounds of an acoustic guitar filtered through the gym

'_He looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flashback

Naruto walked down the halls, looking for his best friend. _'Where is he at?' _He wondered silently. Suddenly a scream came from the main entrance.

Turning towards the scream, there he stood, the sex god himself, Uchiha Sasuke, in all of Uchiha glory.

Their eyes connect, black stares into blue.

Naruto smiles weakly at him as Sasuke waves and makes his way towards him.

"Hey dobe."

Naruto scowls, "Even in the twelfth grade, must you insist on using that middle school nickname?"

Sasuke smirks, "You know you like it."

Naruto rolled his eyes, of course he loved it, he loved when Sasuke would call him that, it was like his own personal pet name, no one else could call him that.

"Hey Naruto? You in there? Hellooo?"

"Huh?" Naruto snaps out of his thoughts.

Sasuke shook his head, "You know every time you say 'huh' you loose ten brain cells."

Naruto laughed, "Well then, I guess I lost a lot."

Sasuke patted Naruto's head, "Wouldn't have you any other way, but guess what?"

Naruto unconsciously leaned into the touch, "What?"

"You know the dance coming up in two days?"

"Yea." Of course he knew, he was hoping that he and Sasuke would go as friends, like they did every year.

"Well...I got a date."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Really? Who?"

"The new girl Haruno Sakura, then one we have second block with."

Naruto's weak smile comes back, "That's great Sasuke, are you excied?"

"You bet, and mom is all over this, she keeps on telling me that I have to bring her to the house so we can get some pictures. Friday night is going to be really hectic."

"Wow, my little boy is all grown up, so, when can I meet her."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blond, "Very funny dobe, but you can meet her in second block, that is if you decide to come."

The bell rings, and students rush to their respective classes.

"Of course, I have to check out you date, to see if she's good enough for you your highness."

Sasuke smiled a small smile, "Don't worry dobe, she'll live up to your standards."

"What ever, see you in second block."

Sasuke nodded and went towards his first class.

Naruto sighed dejectedly and walked towards the student lounge, fully intent on spending his free block alone.

As he opened the door, he saw a teen with pink hair, "Hi!" she said excitedly.

He plastered on a fake smile and waved back.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hm..." She said putting a finger to her lips, "Uzumaki Naruto...where have I heard that name before...OH!" She exclaimed, "Your Sasuke-kun's friend."

"How do you know me?"

"OH! Sorry, my name is Haruno Sakura."

"Ah." he said acknowledging her.

"So," She said patting the couch as she sat down, "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"No one."

"Couldn't get a date?"

"Not exactly. More like, the one I wanted to ask me didn't."

"Ah, I see, so it was a guy?"

Naruto blushed, "How did you know?"

She shrugged, "Well, a guy with your looks could get anyone of the female population, but the person your after must be a guy, because if the person were a female, then, she must be a bitch."

'Heh, you have no idea how right you are."

She giggled a bit, "And plus, the way you walk, and act totally says your at least bi."

He blushed more.

"Well Naruto-kun, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go run this to this principal."

She got up and walked out the door.

Naruto sighed, now he saw why Sasuke fell for her, she was beautiful and had a nice personality. He knew now that she was everything that he wasn't.

End Flashback.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

The mass of high school students slow danced to the blond's song, each lost in memories.

'_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows, he's all I think about at night.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flashback

"Hey Naruto, glad to see you finally made it to chemistry." Sasuke said as he walked in the classroom.

Naruto laughed, "You'd be surprised."

"Hi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, How are you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You two have met?"

Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek, "Yea, we had a nice chat in the lounge. He's very sweet, don't loose sight of him."

Sasuke didn't quite understand the meaning of what she said, but shrugged it off and turned to the front as their teacher came in.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

After Class.

Sasuke sighed and leant against the lockers, " I think she's the one Naruto, this is the only other time I've felt like this."

Naruto smiled a bit, Sasuke had no idea how much that broke his heart.

"Well Sasuke, I've gotta go, I need to go on to next class, cause I can't be late anymore. See ya!" With out waiting for an answer, he ran down the hall, tears threatening to fall.

As he ran towards the main doors of the school, he ran into Sakura.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

He said nothing, but pushed passed her and ran out the doors.

She watched him sadly, she knew this was her fault

"_Gomen-nasai Naruto-kun. I'll make everything better."_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Everyone in the gym silently danced, their eyes misted as if wanting to cry. Holding their lovers tight, as they danced to the song that came from the blond's heart.

'_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.'_

Tears fell from his eyes as he sang this verse, the sadness in his voice rang clearly through the gym.

'_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day of the dance, Sasuke walked right past Naruto, not even noticing him, and he embraced Saukra and kissed her.

"Hey, ready for tonight?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Good."

When he saw the exchange, he decided he wasn't going to class today, he was going to finish writing the song he started yesterday. He stepped into the student lounge, and lie down on the couch, letting his thoughts take him over.

'_Why did he have to pick her, why couldn't we have went as friends? Why...'_

Then he realized, he was a guy, and two guys did not got to the dance together, _'Well, as long as he's happy.'_

He sighed and buried his head in the couch, _'As long as she treats him right...it'll be fine...'_

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

'_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.'_

Finally the blue eyes looked up at the audience, the couples dancing, moving in rhythm. His eyes moving to the couple near the back, they really were perfect for each other, looking at each other with love and affection, there was no way Naruto could compete with that.

'_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_get some sleep tonight.'_

His eyes stayed on them, then emerald green eyes met his, with a look of sadness, like she was trying to tell him she was sorry. What was she sorry for?

'_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_and he's all that I need to fall into.'_

As the couple in the back turns around, black eyes meet watery blue, Naruto can't hold it in, tears start falling, slowly, and silently. Gasping for breath he sings the final line,

'_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see...'_

He stops strumming the strings, silently stands up and leaves.

"That was Uzumaki Naruto, please give him a round of applause!"

Claps echo through the gym, as couples stop dancing and wipe their eyes. Another song plays from the stereo, a slightly faster one.

"That was great wasn't it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, her voice sad.

"Yea, what's wrong Sakura?"

She laughed a bit, "You still don't get it do you?"

Sasuke looked confused.

She grabbed his arm, "Come here, I need to show you something."

The crept through the hallway, towards the student lounge.

Opening the door she ushered Sasuke inside.

"Why are we in here?"

She held a finger up to her lips and opened the window silently, the sound of the blond's miserable voice filtered through the room,

"_Of course he won't love me I'm an idiot, a blond dobe with no family, he has a girlfriend, a family, he's smart, and straight."_

"_Are you sure Naruto-kun?"_

"_Positive Hinata-chan, I've known Sasuke ever since we were in elementary, he's straight as a pole."_

"_Have you ever told him how you feel?"_

"_Look, I deal with the teasing enough at school, I don't need him afraid of me, thinking that I'm gonna jump him when we're alone...I just can't loose him like that."_

_A loathing laugh, "Heh, I bet if he heard me now, he'd laugh at me, he'd be like, 'Look at that Dobe, he's in love with his best friend, how pathetic, why doesn't he just move and leave us straight people alone. No one wants him here.' I can just imagine him saying that."_

Sasuke had heard enough, he walked out of the student lounge, leaving a smiling Sakura behind.

Didn't Naruto realize that the whole plan was to make him jealous, not make him hurt, maybe he should have talked to him, instead of dragging Sakura into this.

He silently walked out the door, and to where Naruto stood under the moon.

"Naruto?"

He turned around and stared into black eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke walks up behind him, and wraps his arms around the blond's waist. "I should have told you my feelings, not ignore them, and hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Feelings?" Naruto asks, not fully grasping what he meant.

Sasuke lays his head on Naruto's shoulder, "Yea. You see, the whole date tonight with Sakura was just to make you jealous, but when you didn't react like I thought you were going to, I gave up, thinking that you didn't like me."

"So, Sakura was in on this?"

"No, she figured it out herself, then sent me out here to do this."

"Wh-"

He never got to finish because Sasuke's lips had claimed his, in a gentle kiss.

As they slowly pulled away, Naruto looked up into Sasuke eyes, looking for any signs that he was joking, or lying, seeing none, he turned around and laid his head on Sasuke's chest.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke, sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Sasuke chuckled a bit, "It's alright. Lets dance."

"But there's no music."

Sasuke shrugged and started swaying, "We don't need any."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, swaying with Sasuke, to a tune that was not there to anyone else, but for them, it was loud and clear, a gentle playing of a guitar.

------------------------------------------------

Okay...that was terribly corny, and kinda sucky, but..I present to you my newest one shot! Hope you like it! Please review!


	19. Moments

Hi, got a new oneshot for ya, lets just get down to it okay?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or the song Moments. Emerson Drive does.

Note, I changed the lyrics in the second chorus...

Warnings: Slash mentions, SasuNaru, OOC Sasuke, Naruto, and Jiraiya..please don't kill me...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was coming to the end of a long long walk_

_When a man crawled out of a cardboard box_

_Under the E. Street Bridge_

_Followed me onto it_

The snow fell slowly onto the ground as he crunched through it, hands in his pockets as he looked down.

A brown cardboard box sat by the bridge, he stepped around it. Ignoring the slight movement of it.

Suddenly, a man came out of it.

His white hair was long and shaggy, going down past his waist, slightly dirty. He wore a hole-filled shirt, with dirty blue jeans. A smile on his dirty face as he followed him on the bridge.

_I went out halfway across_

_With that homeless shadow tagging along _

_So I dug for some change_

_Wouldn't need it anyway_

As he reached the middle of the bridge, he looked behind him and noticed the homeless man still behind him. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he opened it, inside was spare change, grabbing the man's hand he dropped it in there and climbed onto the rail overlooking the city.

_He took it lookin' just a bit ashamed_

The homeless man looked at the money, and looked towards the man on the rail and sighed.

_He said_

_"You know I haven't always been this way."_

He looked back at the white haired man as the man walked up to him and held out a hand.

_"I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments, I was second to none_

_Moments, when I knew what I did what I thought_

_I couldn't do_

_Like that plane ride, coming home from the war_

_That summer, my son was born_

_And memories, like a coat so warm_

_A cold wind can't get through_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments."_

He didn't know what made him grab the mans hand or get off the rail, but he stood facing the man.

"Don't do that."

"Why do you care? You don't even know me."

The homeless man looked at him for a moment, then held out his hand, "Jiraiya" he stated simply.

Looking at the hand he replied, "Sasuke." and shook Jiraiya's hand.

_I stood there tryin' to find my nerve_

_Wonderin' if a single soul on Earth _

_Would care at all_

_Miss me when I'm gone_

Jiraiya smiled and sat down on the sidewalk of the bridge and motined for Sasuke to do the same.

_That old man just kept hanging around_

_Lookin' at me lookin' down_

"So..tell me kid, what's a person like you doin' out here in the middle of the night?"

Sasuke sighed and looked down, "Problems."

"What kind?"

Sasuke looked down, "Well, you see, we've decided to adopt a child, becuase...er...we're not able to..."

Jiraiya nodded, "Ah, I see, so you and your wife aren't able to have children, well adopting can be very stressful..."

Sasuke shook his head, "Its not that, you see I don't have a wife, I have a husband."

"Well, that makes more sense. Okay, so you plan to adopt a child, so what else is wrong?"

Sasuke sighed again, looking down, "Naruto, just lost his job, and he can't get another one, so now I have to work harder in order to bring in the money."

"Mmhm..so money is getting less and less, so why can't he get another job, if you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Well, Naruto..has had a very interesting past...and he's not exactly up to par on his schooling, and he isn't exactly the most liked so he isn't hired that often, so we don't know when he's gonna be able to get another job."

_I think he recognized_

_That look in my eyes_

"I see, so, do you love him?"

Sasuke looked at the homeless man with a 'duh' look, "With all my heart."

Jiraiya stood up, watching Sasuke do the same, "Then why did you try to end your life right there, and leave him to go through the hardships all by himself?"

_Standing with him there I felt ashamed_

_I said _

_"You know I haven't always felt this way"_

Sasuke looked down ashamed, then looked back at Jiraiya.

_"I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments, I was second to none_

_Moments, where I knew I did what I thought_

_I couldn't do_

_Like the day I walked away from the wine_

_For the one, who became my life_

_And love that, when it was right_

_could always see me through_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments"_

Jiraiya smiled, "There's you answer son. Go to him, don't let minor problems get you down, you'll make it through."

Sasuke smiled a bit in return, with a simple "Thank you," he walked down the street. As he walked up to his front door he stopped and looked back out around the street, the sun was set, and the smoke of a trashcan fire in a near by alley he smiled a bit.

_I know somewhere 'round a trashcan fire tonight_

_That oldman tells his story one more time_

Jiraiya sat around the fire with some other homeless friends, telling them about the man that he helped.

_He says_

_"I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments, I was second to none _

_Moments, where I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do_

_Like that cool night on the E. Street Bridge_

_When a young man almost ended it_

_I was right there, wasn't scared a bit_

_And I helped to pull him through_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

Sasuke walked into the house, and immediantly Naruto ran over to him, crying.

"Where were you Sasuke, I was so worried, I thought I had made you mad, if I did, I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled and hugged the blond tighter, placing a kiss on his head, "Don't apologize Naruto, its not your fault, sorry for making you worry. I love you." he whispered.

Naruto looked up with watery blue eyes, "What brought this on?"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and placed a kiss on his lips, "I just had to let some steam out, thats all. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Naruto chuckled, "Alright teme, love you too."

Before Sasuke closed the door he looked back towards the smoke near the alley.

He smiled and shut the door.

_Oh lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um..yea, the ending is a bit eh...but, hey, I'm tired and I am working on other fics...so I'm going to bed and then I will hopefully be better in the morning, cause I've lost my voice...please review! Also, I apologize for any mistakes...I'm reallllly tired...


End file.
